If your not the one
by Damonmielke
Summary: Her life and heart were split in two due to a wedding-disaster. His whole world seemed to submerge deeper within until he met her. Too bad we don't always agree with destiny.and i accept anonymous reviews
1. Chapter 1

**AN INUYASHA STORY**

**Summary:**** "Love does not make your world spin around; Love is what makes the ride worth a while." Her life and heart were split in two due to a wedding-disaster. His whole world seemed to submerge deeper within until **_**he**_** met **_**her**_**. Too bad we don't always agree with destiny, let the romance begin…and so welcome to the world of business. Grab a tissue folks, because you are about to enjoy an emotional and heart gripping story. Warning: Lemons and mild language...INU/KAG, other parings, and a whole lot more surprises throughout.**

**Important: This story has been under major editing...**

And now I give you:

_**IF YOU ARE NOT THE ONE**_

So, just sit back and enjoy the ride…

**Prologue:** The Runaway Bride

It was very early morning in the month of May and she had awakened securely in the warm embrace of her fiancé, the same way she had awaken herself for the past eight wonderful months. The sun came knocking early on her windowpane, announcing the arrival of another brand new day. Nevertheless, her lids remained closed and eyeballs squirmed about still not entirely ready for welcoming the event to take place. She snuggled her small figure closer into his muscular one, seeking for extra warmth. As she did so, his strong arms automatically wrapped themselves tighter around her petite frame, providing instant comfort.

She yawned sleepily, her bright eyes focusing on the clarity of her bedroom. Kagome couldn't help herself from bringing her gentle lips tenderly upon his as she saw the way he soundlessly slept, unaware of the rest of the world. She kissed him softly; making sure her sly actions would not awaken him from his calm slumber. "Good morning to you too babe," a manly voice sleepily greeted her as he let go of her waist and yawned. She smiled and he smiled back, gladly to see her lively and gorgeous face in the morning. He sat up to stretch before the white sheets covering the both of them fell from exposing his naked torso, leaving only her completely wrapped in the greatest comfort they provided.

Today was the day they would finally be husband and wife. Her fiancé had planned to get a two month vacation off from the job he had just recently gotten one year and four months ago. Therefore, he could happily enjoy spending the entire time with his soon-to-be beloved wife on their honeymoon trip right after the wedding. He had promised to take her around the globe and have the world at her feet, a promise he would make sure it would turn into a dream come true.

With time and much devotion to his work, he had managed to slowly increase his popularity in all Japan. People were interestedly starting to recognize him faster than ever. But they weren't only interested on his high quality standards as a fast and hard working lawyer, but also to the fact that he was only twenty-seven years old. He had luckily not lost one case yet, and he was so far, at the top of his career. He was a smart and very astute person who had gotten his studies done quickly. And that was the secret that had easily gotten him in such an important position in no time at all.

He was able to help clients and defend them until the end with a great success that would win them victory in any trial against anyone in front of any judge or jury. And not to mention, there weren't too many young and talented lawyers left. So that was another one of his advantages.

She watched as he got up from their king size bed and walk to one of his drawers on the left-hand side of the bedroom. He was wearing nothing on but a pair of black boxer, and was silently searching for a new pair to put on. He then walked to the bathroom that was connected to their bedroom on the right-hand side, without bothering to close the door as he walked in. Meanwhile her eyes where watching him the whole time.

She heard the shower being turn on and the water as it started running. After a while, he came back out again but this time his black hair and body were completely wet and a small green towel, _which belong to her_, was wrapped a little below his waist. Damn, how she loved his body, his strength, his personality and any other possible way to be humanly attracted to a person. He had a way of making her laugh and a way of making her feel loved above all else. That and the fact that they go back all the way from high school, they were what everyone called...The_ it_ couple, they were the classic high school sweethearts that everyone loved and others envied.

"I have to go, there are a lot of thing that need organizing before the bride comes walking into the church." He said as he changed into some comfortable jeans and t-shirt. Kagome sat up and nodded speechless; and as he saw her expression, he walked over to the bed and leaned his head so that it was directly facing hers.

He cupped her chin and said; "I have a wedding to go to today. So don't forget that no matter what happens today, I love you and that my heart will beat ten times faster as I will see you walk down the aisle." Then he kissed her sensually, letting all his feelings flow into that little kiss. So that it could easily prove to her that every word he had said was true. After a minute or so their lips parted so that they could finally breathe for air.

"Promise me that no matter what happens, you will be there in the altar waiting for me?" Kagome whispered to him softly, he looked into her ocean blue depths and immediately her soul searched for his and he could see all the love and care she contained inside her heart.

Kagome panicked as she noticed that he did not answer her right away, _what if he's having second thoughts._ Suddenly, he felt her whole body tensed up and he decided that she was starting to doubt him. And boy was he right, he'd known her ever since they were back in school together and never had she ever doubted him before. He absolutely loved that about her but at the same time felt guilty for ever using that to his own advantages in the past. She meant the world to him. She was so rare, like a beautiful red garden rose standing out among a field of yellow wild flowers, one which he considered himself lucky enough to be the thorn of her stem.

In high school, he had never exactly had a good reputation but had still gotten away with honors in most classes. In a way, he was a good student during class but was more of a fighter than a lover during gym and out of school. Kagome in the other hand was also a rebel but a good student no less. She had the beauty, the brains and was quite the popular chick too. When they met, she was just a junior who was studying in two schools at the same time, and he was a senior who had just transferred schools.

She had big dreams and goals to accomplish, as well as he did to succeed in life. And both had abundance in common, a lot of ambitions, plenty of will power and the right state of mind to top it all off. Thus nothing and no one would stand in the way of what they wanted. Ever since they had met that one faightful day in afterschool detention, he knew there was just something about her fiery, persistent and naive personality that differed from the rest of the girls in school or any other that he had ever met.

She was studying to become a doctor and was working very hard at it; her plans were to get into medical school to become a pediatrician. Ah how she adored kids, but after graduating high school she had the option of going to one of the best colleges that majored in all her fields of studies far off in Hong Kong and later go to a medical school back in Japan, but she couldn't stand the fact of being away from him for four years while she accomplished with college elsewhere, let alone outside of Japan.

She had decided to work along side him and go to the same college as he had planned in going to study hard and later become _his_ assistant. And so that one day, he could succeed and work his way up in his career with her by his side. Her dreams of getting in medical school, of course were put to hold ever since she had decided to devote her time to help him reach his dreams instead. To many people, her intenstions sounded imprudent and foolish, nonetheless she ignored them all.

His daydream or more of a flashback of the past was put to an end as she grabbed his hand on hers and slightly gave it a squeeze trying to get an answer out of him. "I promise with all my heart, my ocean blue buttercup. You know I could never betray you Kaggie." He said as a smile escaped his lips and she giggled before he managed to steal a breathtaking kiss from her. She gasped and his tongue intriguingly traveled through her moist cavern of undying pleasure. She welcomed his tongue and soon hers was dancing along with his in a battle where he soon became the dominant one. Their lips parted and he happily smiled and then walked out of their small yet cozy bedroom leaving her behind while staring after him, breathlessly.

She was amazed of how one simple action from him could drive her into utter insanity.

It was the afternoon of the day and she was now in her family's sacred shrine. Studying herself on the mirror of her old bedroom, to make sure she was perfect for her soon-to-be husband. All her bridesmaids were getting dressed in a different room of her mother's house, and here she was by herself preparing for the biggest event of her twenty-five year old life. Kagome looked at herself through the large rectangular mirror. In a matter of minutes she would officially be Mrs. Oookami. Oh god, just the thought of it caused her body to shiver with nervousness.

Though there were traditional Japanese weddings throughout Japan, there were also Christian weddings as well. Usually there would be a traditional wedding with the old fashioned kimonos but Kagome and her fiancé had agreed into having an all Christian wedding. And of course their families had all agreed with the couple without hesitating.

Her make up had been professionally applied on by a hired make up artist who was now somewhere else in the house doing someone else's make up. Kagome's long hair that reached her just a couple more inches below her mid back was put into an elegant bun and only two curled strings of hair layered her delicate façade. Her elegant white wedding gown. It was a very expensive silky strap dress and it enfaced her fit figure well, not to mention the skirt was also kind of puffy from the waist and below. The dress had a huge tail which she knew she would end up dragging on her way out of the church. Her breast budged a little at the top, which made it just a little uncomfortable. It was simple yet refined. But other than that, it was completely gorgeous…Just like in a fairytale.

"Knock, knock, can I come in Kagome?" Her mother asked when she opened a crack through the door and smiled delightedly as she gazed upon her beautiful now fully grown up daughter.

"You know you don't even have to ask mom." Kagome reminded her as she continued to examine herself in the mirror. No matter how hard she looked and what she thought of herself, she just couldn't come to the conclusion that she looked good enough for her fiancé.

"Oh Kagome, you look simply gorgeous." Her mom said happily and walked over to where Kagome stood in front of the mirror, while holding a camera. "Now do me a favor and smile!" Her mom had been running around the house taking pictures from everyone and everything, and now it was the bride's turn to smile for the camera.

Kagome did just as she was told and fully smiled with such happiness at the old camera, which was once her father's, that you couldn't really tell she was having her last minute doubts.

Her mother loved that camera and she usually worked on her scrap book with the pictures she took from both of her children and their grandfather since before her their father's death. As soon as Kagome's mom took the picture that Kagome had posed for, her mom took another one of Kagome staring at her own reflection with so much going through her mind that it wasn't an expression that Mrs. Higurashi was hoping to see glimmering on her daughter's unique eyes. Her face changed from happiness to a more serious looking frown with both of her neatly-done thin eyebrows forming a thin line and a little wrinkle appearing on top her nose. Just like whenever she normally gets mad or something is going on in that mysterious mind of hers.

"Kagome baby, you look so breathtaking...this is not only one of the most memorable days of your life but it's also one of mine, so do us all a favor and cheer up honey." Her mother was right, this was a drastic turn in life and just thinking about it made her doubts increase greatly. Immediately Goosebumps traveled throughout her nervous body, making her shiver in response. Was she really in love?

"Yeah… I guess you're right… but umm…mom how do you know if the man waiting for me inside that church is really my soul mate, how do you now if he is the right one?" Kagome asked as she looked down facing the floor almost shamed of her question. I mean, wasn't she supposed to be positive and doubtlessly sure herself of what she had just asked her own mother? How can she even have doubts at this very moment?

"Higurashi Ai Kagome I've never even thought that you would come out with a question such as this one. You yourself told me the other night that you were positive of your feelings for that young man; you should have never even accepted that engagement right away, especially if you weren't exactly sure of your feelings honey." Her mother said in a friend-like yet motherly tone.

"Mom, I'm not regretting anything…It's just…how do you know he is the right man who I am destined to be with? Think about it mom…I-I mean, he doesn't eat supper unless I'm there by his side, he tends to be very possessive yet he gazes at other women when he thinks I'm not looking, he burps so loud you have no idea, he calls me his woman in front of other man as if I am some sort of possession and he doesn't even let me touch his laundry unless he sniffs it first to check if it's either dirty or clean!" She worriedly panicked.

"Well I'm sorry Kagome, but men _will_ be men, besides you can't really blame the guy for saving you the trouble to see if his laundry is dirty or not." She explained and sighed at Kagome's still anxious expression and her last minute doubts. "Oh honey, that's nonsense, it's just a question that goes through every bride's nervous conscience before their wedding. But only you can answer that question… no matter how much I want to help you, I simple can't darling." Kagome's mom told her as she put her hands on her shoulders for reassurance and offered the only thing she could give Kagome at that very moment, she smiled sweetly and squeezed her shoulders gently.

"You decide your future Kagome and no matter what your result turns out to be, I will always be proud of you…Both your father, who may rest in peace, and I."

Kagome's eyes were now filled with unshed tears. Thank god, her mascara and the rest of her make up was waterproof. Kagome knew it was hard to move in her huge dress, but she still managed to somehow collapse in her mother's embrace. Her mom gently patted her on the back and eventually broke from her daughter's embrace not wanting to let go just yet. "Now, now, Kagome, try to cheer up and think positive things of the future that awaits you both ahead." She sniffed, regaining strength for her own and her daughter's sake. Kagome nodded as she took a deep breath and now stood firmly in front of her. "Oh and before I forget, the limo is waiting by the shrine steps. Hurry up now and don't forget… I'll always be proud of you sweetheart."

"If there is anyone here present, that opposes to why this lovely couple shall not be joined in holy matrimony, shall speak now or forever remain in silence." The priest said as he looked up at the audience of people that filled the huge church, entirely.

The bride and groom were still locked into each other's eyes and as they stood in the altar together holding hands. A plethora of faces were focused on them and only them. But all of a sudden someone walked down the aisle hardly being noticed by anyone, "I do!" That someone called out from a distance and everyone's attention was drawn to that particular person, including the young couple's who stood shocked and completely clueless on the altar of the church.

"Who are you and what reason do you possibly have that can break this sacred ceremony?" The priest questioned the woman who stood before them all.

Her long hair was a reddish color and her big diamond eyes were a soft light green. The mysterious woman stared at the other woman who stood in the altar dressed in a gorgeous and elegant white wedding dress. "My name is Ayame and I am sure that that man who is standing next to her," She pointed a finger at the groom, "knows very well who I am."

This new woman inhaled greatly a large intake of air that rushed in and out of her lungs intensely and explained her motives with a fierce fire in her eyes. "I can not continue to allow myself to be threatened by the man who has kept me well hidden in the shadows for quite sometime now…You see, we met five months ago in an airplane and since then, we have been keeping contact with each other. At first he told me that he did not have a relationship of any sort with any woman at all. He also insisted that he wanted to be with me, but I told him that I was temporally in Kyoto in a trip to see my family members. But he did the impossible in order for me to stay. He got me an expensive apartment and a well-paying job. And of course, like any other woman would have done, I fell for him and all his foolish lies. Ever since I met him I've been living in an unforgivable sin…" She was crying now and her voice was cranking and at some points fading away.

"How the hell did _you _get in here?" The groom asked as he looked from the young girl and back at Kagome's horrified face. "Baby, it's not what it seems, she's not anyone especial, she's lying and all she wants is to break us apart. I swear she's nothing but a crush from the past! But I won't stand for this, security take her away!"

For a brief moment Kagome found her whole body paralyzed and unable to move from the spot where she stood. Unnoticed by her, tears were now dripping down her face one by one; she just couldn't believe it. She tried to protest but she found no voice spoken out of her lips and her legs and hands were now shaking with horror. And all this time she had thought that he was loyal and was devoted to her and only her. But her ears deceived her from what she once thought he truly was.

Ayame did not stop there, she continued as she harshly escaped out of the securities grasp. "Just a while ago I had found out that I was pregnant and that he was seeing another woman behind my back but the worst part was that I didn't know that that woman was his fiancée. I told him that I was carrying his child and he refused to accept that the child was his. He even threatened me with the cost of my life and the child's that I hold within if I did as little as to step foot in this church today. I don't care what he will do anymore, all I ask for, is for him to take recognition of my child and also get child support from him economically and emotionally as a father. I even have proof in my purse that the baby is his."

There was a pause in the entire church. No one was sure if to believe what they had just heard or ignore it and think that this was all a sick joke. Kagome stood there dumbstruck and flabbergasted, for a while she shock her head taking it all in little by little like an atomic bomb waiting to happen. After blinking twice, she let go off his hands and did the first thing that came to her mind…she ran.

"KAGOME!" The man who stood in the altar shouted as he watched her run away from him. He wanted nothing more than to go run after her but many guys, including his best man, were holding him back. He tried his best to get out of their grasp but there were too many of them holding him down and it was completely hopeless. He powerlessly watched as she picked up her dress and ran as fast as her high heels could carry her.

She ran down the aisle and out the church doors without bothering to turn back, look over her shoulders or even glance at him one last time; while taking all of his dreams and hopes with her as she quickly strolled away. Hurriedly, a group of securities ran after her at the same direction she had run after.

After running away desperately, some of the security guys tried following in her pursuit but she managed to lose them for she had taken off her heals and now ran barefoot in her dress nonstop, not allowing herself to take a breath. It was dark out but Kagome ran as fast as she could, to the middle of no where, to the middle of her worst fears. Just then, it started raining and her make up was soon all messed up. As the rain came down it washed away her tears and she could hardly make out where she was going or the present location of where she was at. The streets of Kyoto were pretty much empty for some unknown reason and not too many cars passed her by and many ignored her.

As she ran into an alley outsmarting them; thinking that she was still being fallowed, she tripped all thanks to her dress, hurting her ankle in the process. She tried to get up but found it too hard, the pain was overwhelming. Although she did manage her best to sit up; she was all alone crying her eyes out_. What have you done to me?_ She questioned the heavens and beyond searching for an answer as she looked forth the darken sky.

That same day, she was nearly rapped and had lost consciousness completely. Luckily there was a person who found her after realizing who she was and brought her to a hospital that was located near by. Where she soon remembered everything and cried her hearts desire. Kagome had been visited countless times by her so-called-fiancé and had even reached a point at where he refused to leave the hospital until seeing her. But of course she denied that she knew him and she had told her nurses that she never wanted to see him again…_E.V.E.R_.

A week after the incident, her mother had taken her to her family shrine to move back in and had also gotten her new clothes until she would go back to her old apartment to get her old ones. The whole time Kagome had spent with her mom, her brother Souta, and her old grandfather; she practically lived off of painkillers for headaches, pills for sleepless nights, pills for her nerves and other pills for countless days.

She even locked herself in her bedroom where she refused to eat and occasionally wouldn't drink water. And every day she got a call from him, or would get flowers, and also visits. She would even get visits from him in her sleep, where he hunted her in her dreams. At that time, there was practically no way to abolish him from her mind and heart.

Soon the news about Kagome's wedding and the catastrophe was spread quicker than an infectious disease. It was horrible for Kagome because people knew her family well and soon almost all Kyoto knew about the wedding-disaster. Her family was an honored family and Kagome felt ashamed of such event and disgracing her family name.

Although thanks to the fact that the shrine was located in a private part of Kyoto, she did not fret about walking out into her own front yard. Even thought people visited the shrine, she would still wonder around the sacred grounds doing chores to keep her mind busy. But suddenly one day when her family was away and she was left all alone in the shrine, she was hit with the craziest idea.

That's when she decided that it was time to move on and forget the past. So she gathered all the money she had to herself and she ran away from home only leaving her family a note on the kitchen counter. Not caring about her career as an assistant, her family, her few close friends, the shrine which had always been her home, the apartment that she had gotten so used to over the years and where her stuff was still waiting for her return; it was all a reminder of her wrongdoing, nothing of it mattered to her anymore. And so unhesitant, she took off without personally saying goodbye or anyone knowing of her intentions.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CO. I REPEAT...THEY DO NOT BELONG TO ME WHATSOEVER, HOWEVER ONLY TO THE VERY TALENTED MISS RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.

Disclaimer: I claim no right to the songs used throughout my fic, they are clearly not mine, and so these lyrics are used for the purpose that they might somehow relate to the story.

A/N: You'll continue to find out a little about Kagome's family and past. Like I've mentioned a couple times, this is an Inu/Kag romance fic, so no worries, Inuyasha will show up eventually…so sit back and enjoy the ride.

Your's truly


	2. Chapter 2

**IF YOU ARE NOT THE ONE**

**Chapter One:** Choosing a Different Identity

Her life was over, or so it felt. Not a single soul passed her by, nothing but dried up desert plants, a whole lot of dirt, and faraway mountains as she quickly drove by. Her solemnly yet beautiful crystalline eyes were filled with tears and were only focused on the road before them. Her mouth was dehydrated and her once full rosy pink lips were dried and instead her eyes all watery. Nothing seemed right; everything for her was going wrong at this stage of her life.

The vast wind on her face caressed her wavy raven locks, her bloodshot eyes dry from all the crying. The temperature was unbearably hot and the sun above was setting while giving off the bright colors of red, yellow, orange, and purple as it mixed with the darkening blue sky. Stars began to appear one at a time as the sun was setting on the horizon and over the mountains.

The green 2007 mustang convertible, with a license plate that read KAGS in big bold letters, was currently her most priced possession. It was probably the only thing besides the suitcase in the trunk of the car that currently belonged to her. Her body was driving nonstop, but her mind and soul where located at a faraway place. Sad memories haunted her mind and visions of the past were played before her blurry eyes. She drove down the long narrowed road. Although from her point of view, it looked as if it had no end, as if this was a mile-free zone. The road ahead of her felt almost endless, but she knew well it was bound to end at some point.

Her present location was almost at a deserted part of the country for that was how it seemed. But soon she would arrive at another town or city, where she assumed it would be filled with people who would have no appreciation for her whatsoever. In other words, hypocrite, traitors, cold hearted bastards, and so much more...she knew it almost too well; the lifeless road was bound to reach a point at where unfortunately civilization was approaching near.

All she needed was somewhere to hang her head, to break loose from the past and somehow find the will to continue elsewhere. At this point, she did not know where exactly she was headed; for she was rather too busy drowning in an ocean of misery to bother and ask for directions. Where she was going was out of question of course, but she was willing to go anywhere far from home.

However, she was completely aware of her circumstances, her world being half asleep. At the moment she wasn't sure if what she did was a mistake, nor was she aware of the consequences that might lie ahead. She was incredibly unsure of her new turn in life, but one thing was certain, she wasn't going back home anytime soon.

She felt like she was swimming in an ocean all alone, her life surreal in a way hard to explain. The way she was feeling, the way she looked, the way she was acting…was entirely _his _fault. Because of _him_, she thought of herself worthless. But Without him, she could not find a way; it was hard to try to find a solution out of her problems and start her life anew elsewhere. Without him, all she was ever going to be was incomplete. She had it all and lost it all within one day, which was nearly two long months ago. However, no matter how she felt she accepted it and knew there was no chance in hell she was going back, she couldn't.

Later that day she stopped to eat lunch at some diner next to a gasoline station in the middle of nowhere, she had decided it was about time to make an important phone call before she would eventually regret doing so. Leaning against her car, Kagome finally gave in and walked to a public phone booth just outside the diner. Picking up the phone, she desperately started dialing a familiar phone number hoping she'd be lucky enough to not have her mom answer her call. She listened carefully as the phone that she was contacting rang loudly in her eardrum. Her breathing began to pace and she held the phone to her right ear, her hand sweating meanwhile anxiously awaiting for someone to pick up the phone that she was eagerly trying to reach.

When she heard a teenage voice on the other line say a_ hello_ twice she quickly hanged up, too afraid of calling again. She sighed and took a deep breath. Her hand was kind of shaky but she decided to try it one more time. She picked up the phone, redialed and waited to see what would happen next. "Hello, is anyone there?" A male's sixteen-year old voice was heard. "This isn't funny, is anyone there?" He asked once again, the teenage boy too grown up for prank calls.

"Souta," Kagome muttered out softly without intending to do so. God, she just couldn't help it; she hadn't heard from her family in a long time and listening to Souta's voice made her want to respond to him, to call out to him.

"K-Kagome?" She heard him stutter out her name. "Kagome is that really you?" He questioned with such enthusiasm.

"Oh Souta, it is." She finally summed up the courage to tell him. Her fears of her mom picking up the phone had vanished without trace and her tensed body began to relax a bit.

"God how we've missed you so much, please tell me you are coming home. It's been days and mom is devastated, she's so depressed and worried that something bad has happened to you. Just tell me you're coming home sis, you have to." He pleaded.

"Breath for a second will ya. Damn I've missed you too kiddo, I love you so much, mom and even grandpa. But you have got to understand that there is no way and absolutely so point in going back…I'm trying to move on and I can't find myself in Kyoto, I have to go elsewhere in order to do so."

"_We _should be more than a good enough excuse for you to come home Kagome. Think about mom and grandpa. They both haven't been the same since you left, especially mom." He tried to convince her.

Oh great, how she hated it when her little brother begged. "Just listen for a minute okay? I am coming home…I'm not sure when but not just yet. You guys have to give me some time; you have to understand that what happened has made a huge impact on me and I have to find time to get over it somehow. I have to move on, but in the meantime, I want you to promise me that you will be mom's devoted support and unconditional love for me. Please take good care of her and old grandpa Higurashi too."

"But you can't just—" He wasn't able to finish his sentence as Kagome quickly cut him off.

"Just promise me Souta!" She pleaded raising her voice just a bit. "Please…just promise me Souta." She then whispered.

"Alright…I…I promise. But when exactly are you coming home? Where are you? Are you okay? How come this isn't your cell phone number? Why are you calling from a public phone? "

Kagome ignored all of his questions. "It doesn't matter, I'm fine and the rest doesn't matter. Listen, it's time for me to go now. Tell mom that I called and that I'm alright, tell her not to worry. And that when I find a place to establish myself I swear I will call her. Am I clear bro?"

"Crystal," He agreed.

"Okay good. Don't forget I love you Souta. Bye and take good care of yourself, don't get in too much trouble and don't forget to keep my promise no matter what. You got that squirt?"

"I will, take care sis…bye," he said sadly not wanting to let her go.

"No little bro, this isn't a goodbye, it's more of a _see ya later_ Souta." And with that finally said she hanged up immediately. There was no point in making any long goodbyes, she always hated goodbyes.

Kagome drove a bit slower now while reading a sign that had, 'Welcome to Tokyo,' written on it. A single smile found its way to her lips as she tossed aside some of her long wavy stresses. She had never been in Tokyo before but she had heard stories about the crimes that went on the streets and the kind of people that lived in those streets. But then again, never judge a book by its cover right? After all, she hadn't heard only bad things but also positive things which gave her more reasons to smile about.

"Home sweet home," she said to herself almost singing the words as she continued driving but picking up the pace.

The city was amazingly immense; the buildings were incredibly huge by the look of them. Lights were everywhere and billions of distance faces were seen rapidly pacing by. It was packed with crowds of people walking in a hurry to get to their waiting destinations. Shopping stores in every single corner, restaurants here and there, beautiful malls, bars to have a good time in, and not to mention dance clubs. What else could a wild runaway bride wish for? Seriously, it was heaven for those few who thirsted for adventure.

She began to chew her bottom lip, as she remained stuck in traffic. As she stared about she realized Kyoto was absolutely nothing compared to Tokyo. Not even the people dressed the same, here style was everything.

As she waited impatiently for the traffic to ease up and for the car in front of her to start moving again, a huge building made out of glass windows caught her attention. Looking at it, since it was left side almost next to her face, she found herself captured by its modern features. It looked as if the constructors had taken their sweet time on it; she had never seen a building so huge and so modern. It was obviously owned by the richest man in the whole city or even of the entire country. The building itself was standing out from all the rest and was probably as tall as Tokyo Tower, or perhaps not as tall but nonetheless around there.

She spotted a cheap looking motel and made up her mind to call it a night for the rest of the hours until morning. She entered the parking lot and slowly parked her car on a parking space; she took out her suitcase from the trunk and safely locked her doors. And so she walked away from the car in search of an office where to check in.

Twenty-five minutes later, Kagome sat herself; Indian style with both legs crossed on a motel bed and sighed heavily. Unsure what to do next, her eyes scanned round the empty cheap motel room.

Usually it was hard for her to fall asleep when she thought about sleeping alone. She had become so used to having her ex on the other side of the bed; telling her how much he loved her and wrapping her into his warm arms like he did so every single night. Being far away from her family and those she cared about, caused her to realized that her nightmare was just truly starting all over.

Lonely like before when she was back at the shrine sleeping on the cold bathroom floor. But only this time, she wasn't only alone but was also in a place where she didn't know anyone whatsoever. Therefore sleeping in a hotel all alone was unlikely possible. Why her wedding day turned out to be a disaster was beyond her. She had always thought it was supposed to be her most important day of her life and it ended being the complete opposite.

In an instant, she felt herself break down and warm tears rush in through the back of her eye lids. After all he did, she still loved him with all her being. He may have been the cause of her life's destruction, but also the happiness she once possessed so dear. In her heart is where he was thought she would never come back to him.

They had been inseparable; he had always relieved her from sorrow and showed love that no other man had ever given her. They had good memories together and cherished moments that would never be forgotten. And his memories shall always remain in her heart forever though she fought so hard to get rid of them. She loved him still and felt utterly foolish for thinking otherwise.

_No, I have to be able to stay strong,_ she thought. She inhaled deeply and exhaled, hoping to feel better and leave aside all her dilemmas and sadness.

"Come on, think positive things Kagome. Don't let the past get to you more than what it already has. That's the only reason why you did runaway in the first place, because I couldn't face the people surrounding you any longer and that's why I am here…so I can forget and meet new people." She cooed herself making it all seem all better before breaking down again. "Okay, maybe I should start my new life by looking for a place to live." Kagome said pointing out the obvious; she had enough money to rent an apartment for a couple months meanwhile she searched for a new job. That was how much money she had with her at the moment.

She took out some magazines and news papers of mortgages, apartments, townhouses, and just about anything available to live in. she had gotten them at some local store in search for a suitable apartment just for her. Hell, she was so desperate at the moment that she didn't mind renting a room with a stranger. She roamed through all the pages and with a red ink pen she had gotten from her purse and she circled all the addresses of the places that she liked the best.

She took a closer look at the addresses and noticed that they were all located miles faraway from where she was currently at. All she had to do now was to go in search of these places first thing in the morning. The bed was next to a window that showed the dark streets of Tokyo City, therefore she had at least something to keep her awake for a little while. Kagome placed her things away, turned off the light, and waited silently till sleep fell upon her as she gazed out the window of the motel room.

Next morning, the sun announced itself knocking on the window of room number 23. Carefully she opened her blue orbs only to shut them back again from keeping any more sunlight hit them so early in the morning. She got up from the bed and quickly she placed a hand on her head. _God, what's with the headache?_ Kagome wondered as she walked to the bathroom and decided to take a quick shower before departing.

Kagome turned off the hot water from the steamy shower; she wrapped a green towel on her petite body and walked to the sink that was next to the toilet. The mirror was all fogged up so she grabbed some toilet paper and whipped the mirror clean. She looked at her reflection on the mirror; the woman staring back at her was a totally different person from the one who started at her on the day of her wedding. The woman staring at her now, was a much more confident and sure of not making the same mistake of fallen in love with the wrong person ever again.

Kagome changed into an outfit in no time; she wore a white tank top and a comfortable pair of jeans that showed the shape of her hips. She grabbed her Prada purse that was in top of her bed and took out a white plastic bag in which she contained some necessary items she needed. She walked back into the bathroom and took out a box of color contact lenses. After opening it up and putting each contact in each eye, she studied herself in the mirror. Now she had light brown eyes which were a soft chocolate color. Her new improved eye contacts looked almost real when on.

Next she took out a pair of scissors; and again she studied herself in the oval shaped bathroom mirror. If she was going to look different, she would definitely have to get rid of some hair. Her mom had always insisted on never cutting her hair but mom wasn't here now and Kagome wasn't holding back.

The long raven hair which was below her mid back was soon cut to mid back or maybe a little bit shorter, shoulder length to be exact. She gazed longingly as her strands of hairs feel to the floor. Yet looking kind of the same, she noticed the only difference was her eye color was and shorter length of hair.

She had to admit it though; she did look different in a way, appearing somewhat younger. Shorter hair made her feel much more comfortable than before. Though she still looked quite the same in some aspects, she certainly looked different enough to not be Higurashi Kagome anymore. She smiled at her reflection. Now all that was left for her to do was to get a different name, a whole new identity. _Shit this is harder than I though...I've always loved the name Sakura…Umm…_she thought looking at her reflection on the mirror to see what name would suit her just right, something free and wild or perhaps a cute name that could fit her carefree personality.

"Sakura...and Yoshida is a common name in Kyoto…" She whispered thoughtfully. It fit her perfectly… cherry blossom was what her father called her back when she was just a kid. It was official; all she needed now was to erase her real identity from the rest of humanity for now once and for all, which meant she needed to start by changing her cell phone number and her license plate. Without wasting anymore time in that crappy looking hotel, she packed up her things once again, and checked out as soon as possible and before she knew it she was out on the road venturing once more.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CO. I REPEAT...THEY DO NOT BELONG TO ME WHATSOEVER, HOWEVER ONLY TO THE VERY TALENTED MISS RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.

A/N: Boring, I know...but just bear with me people...By chapter 4 and 5 I promise things start to lighten up a bit and get really exiting and don't forget I love reviews they make me feel special. PLEASE R/R...

Your's truly


	3. Chapter 3

IF YOU ARE NOT THE ONE

Chapter Two: Searching For a Place to Live

She examined the list of addresses she had circled in a newspaper last night. Either her luck sucked completely or she just wasn't having a lucky day at all_. When do I ever?_ She thought fuming. The afternoon had caught up with her already; she had been searching for a place to live all damn morning and still nothing. The places she had checked out were all taken, sold-out, or she just couldn't find them. Kagome had gotten herself lost about three times already and her stomach hurt like hell. She hadn't stopped to eat breakfast and it was lunch time and she was afraid of not finding at least one single apartment by sunset. It was helpless and she was beginning to lose all the little hope she had in her.

Her light brown colored eyes were cast down at the paper with the address of a place and then to a building right in front of her; she stepped out of the car and walked to a bunch of apartments. This unfortunately was the last circled place she had left to go. She pressed the third flour button and waited alone for the elevator to move upward. As the doors opened automatically she walked straight to the door with the number 162 and knocked on the door twice.

A minute later, woman with black curled hair opened the door and stared at a young woman in front of her. "Can I help you miss?" She asked politely.

"Yes, I am actually looking at an apartment to rent and in the newspaper—" Kagome said as she handed the woman the paper and pointed showing her the circled address, "it says here that you may have an available room and that you're looking for a roommate."

"Oh…well I just recently found a roommate just a week ago. I'm so sorry miss," She explained to Kagome as she looked at her and apologized again.

"Oh no, you don't have to be sorry, it's quite alright. Anyways, thank you for your time." Kagome said goodbye and walked away headed herself straight for her car. _No time worth wasting here anymore,_ she climbed aboard the car, turned on the engine, and turned on the radio before driving off. At that brief moment, she was filled with frustration and maybe music could ease her troubled mind. _Why me Kami? I mean can this day get any worse?_ She questioned herself and soon found her answer. She took off now hoping to at least get something good to eat; after all she did deserve at least that little right? What did the gods have against her damn it, what?

_A hundred days have made me older_

_Since the last time that I saw your pretty face_

_A thousand lies have made me colder_

_And I don't think I can look at this the same_

_But all the miles that separate_

_Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face. _

_Holy Buddha, apparently it can..._Kagome sighed and found her chest extremely and all of a sudden heavy. Kagome knew this song by heart. Shifting it into park; she turned the key to kill the engine and sat back on her seat. All the words sang where true, he did show her to face the truth and here she was running away from the truth. And everything that's good inside her she owed to him. She loved this song and started singing the lyrics right away.

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight girl it's only you and me_

_The miles just keep rolling_

_As the people leave their way to say hello_

_I've heard this life is overrated_

_But I hope that it gets better as we go_

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go_

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love_

_And when the last one falls_

_When it's all said and done_

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love_

It was utterly unbearable; Kagome still carried him with her everywhere she went. As she sang along, beautiful flashbacks and memories they shared came flowing back to mind.

As the song finished and she sang the last verse, she wiped away a single tear. This was one of her favorite songs because he had once sung it to her over the phone, when he had been _supposedly_ away on a trip in China.

Her mind was muddled, she couldn't think clearly anymore. But she was obstinate. She had a strong will and she wasn't going to give up that easily. She was obligated to think the worst of him easily after what happened that forsaken day at church. But she had to move on, no matter how much she loved him still, and no matter how much he meant to her.

Kagome took a cigarette from a cigarette pack that was in her jean back pocket. She then took out a pink lighter from a compartment in the car and flicked it on. She took a long drag of her cigarette that was in between two fingers, and then let out the smoke into the atmosphere inside her car. She wasn't an addict but this was what calmed her down and put her into a straightforwardness state of mind once again. She had needed a smoke so badly. _You'll always be a part of me, but I have to be able to let you go from my heart and mind someday, hopefully sooner or later before it kills me._

Kagome walked away from the cash register along with her food in a tray. The place was packed with people and little kids of all ages. She found only one small size table on the corner that was for two people and sat down. She loved Mac Donald's since she was very little_. I remember that when I was just a little kid my father used to take me here whenever he could. Hell, the first thing I did when I got my license was that I took a little kid Souta to Mac Donald's and had gotten him a happy meal._ Kagome smiled, she picked up a French-fry and dipped it in red ketchup sauce. She was already starting to miss her obnoxious brother who she loved completely and dearly. Souta was a great kid to hang around with and his presence was needed so badly.

"Um, excuse me. Do you mind if I sit here, this is the only seat there is left." A skinny Lady with maroon colored eyes around her age said out loud. She had smooth and silky looking long dark brown hair that was put up in a ponytail; she had bangs on her forehead and two long bangs layering her face. She seamed very friendly and very professional, especially since she was wearing a navy blue shirt business suit that was very much wrinkle free.

Kagome smiled at her brightly, "Of course, I don't mind."

The lady sat down on the empty available seat that was across from Kagome. Kagome took a bite out of her chicken sandwich,and grabbed a napkin to make sure she didn't look a mess when she presented herself to this new girl. "Umm…huh…my name is...Yoshida Sakura and yours?"

"Oh, it's Sango, nice to meet you Sakura." Sango said in a very friendly tone extended her hand to Kagome as she offered a sincere smile.

"Same here," Kagome said before taking her hand and shaking it. She returned the smile and grabbed more fries and dipped them in ketchup. Sango nodded, she unfolded her hamburger from the wrapper and took a big bite out of it. As she chewed her food, her cell phone started ringing. "Oh no, not here," she whispered and swallowed as she looked at the caller ID.

"What do you want now monk, I've changed my phone number twice before when we were in college so don't you dare make me do it again… just let me eat in peace Miroku." Sango angrily told the person on the other line. Kagome didn't want to eavesdrop so she turned her attention to another direction and tried her best not to listen to her conversation. (A/N: LOL forgive me if many sentences in this story constantly turn out rhyming)

"Damn it Sango, can't a guy eat lunch with one of his coworkers once in a while."

"An ordinary guy, yes but unfortunately not you Miroku; besides, I just got off from an extremely busy day at work, so do me the favor of leaving me alone and free from anything that has to do with you for the rest of my evening."

"Okay, you know what, I'm sorry if I offended you in anyway Sango. I promise you that I didn't mean to."

"I guess surprisingly you haven't done anything yet, it's just I saw that secretary of yours all over you and I-I guess I was…just forget about it …" She finally gave up on what she was about to confess, realizing it has utterly pointless.

"Oh…listen about that…I swear to god she was the one making the moves on me, she was the one who approached and came on to me. I was completely helpless against my will—my dear Sango; you do know you're my one and only right?" The guy on the phone said to her changing the subject. "Listen Sango, I'm sorry, I really am."

"Your charm isn't working too well today Miro. Why doesn't it surprise me that I don't believe a word you just said?"

"I truly am sorry for acting like a jackass…Sango, I really mean it."

"First of all, save your apology Miroku, I'm not interested. After all, I'm not your keeper; therefore you can flirt as you please."

"But it wasn't my intention to be caught in such an uncomfortable situation. After all, I had been practically begging you to go out to dinner with me ever since I can remember but you never fail in turning my away."

There was an uneasy pause in their conversation, in which Sango found it hard to continue discussing her day's events. "We'll just have to discuses this some other occasion Miroku; I am not in a mood of yelling my lungs off at you. For now, just let me finish my food."

"Alright…But first, have you found that new roommate of yours? Because you know perfectly well that I can always move in with you my dearest koi." Sango snorted unladylike and bite her hamburger.

She swallowed hard and couldn't help but sigh after realizing he was not about to let her off so easily. "No, I still haven't. I mean, I've been searching for days and still nothing. Ever since Rin moved out two years ago…It's still hard to live in that apartment all by myself. I need someone to help me pay off the half of the rent. And there is no way in hell I'm letting you move in with me Miroku so don't get any ideas!"

"Oh come on, why not. Let's not let your virginity get in the way of your fantasies. Besides, I know you want me...It's practically written all over that sexy face of yours every glorious time I see you in the mornings my darling."

"I don't trust you, I bet I'll wake up nude one morning and you'll be sleeping next to me on my bed, _uninvited_."

"Why Sango, I would never. I mean first of all, the day when that one of my many fantasies becomes a reality and we end up in one of those promising circumstances, where you will be deliberately screaming my name and I'm sure you'll_ never_ forget it."

Sango took a moment to sigh once again as she placed a hand over her stomach and realized her appetite was no longer there. "Whatever, I have to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow at work. Bye," Sango casually placed her cell phone away in her purse and found Kagome suddenly staring at her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to listen to your conversation but I couldn't help over hearing that you need a roommate? Is this true?" She asked Sango.

Sango looked a little taken back for a second. "Ah…yeah, my cousin used to live with me in a two-room apartment and ever since she got married to my friend's brother, I have been having trouble keeping up with the rent." Kagome couldn't believe her ears, she had been searching for a place to live and here was this person searching for a roommate. This was definitely the opportunity she had been waiting for and there was no way she was going to let it go from her grasp. The _gods don't really hate me after all! _She cheered from her insides and beamed brightly at Sango.

"Well what a coincidence, I've been searching all morning for a place to stay while I'm here in Tokyo. Unfortunately all the places I've checked out have been all sold-out or I just couldn't find them."

"Oh that's great; I-I mean not that you couldn't find an apartment...but if you are still looking, then I would be glad to show you my place…if you'd like."

"That would be totally awesome. I have all day, when can I come over to look at it?" Kagome questioned her excitedly and quite impatiently after having an unfortunate day.

"Now, if you want. I live not too far from here." At the moment was so glad she had come across Kagome. "Although I must warn you; my only current transportation is the city bus, a cab, or my old time favorite, the subway. I've been saving forever to get this one car, so basically that's probably why I've been having trouble paying my rent lately, well that and other personal necessaries."

"Then we can take my car, it's just parked outside." Kagome told her.

"Alright, let's go." Sango stood up and grabbed her purse from the table. They threw away their trash and walked out of the fast-food restaurant instantly. "Which one is it?" Sango asked as they both stepped foot outside.

"The green one, come on." They walked towards a green convertible mustang. Kagome quickly entered the vehicle when pressing the small button on her key chain to easily unlock it automatically. As she got in and turned on the engine; she opened the passenger door for Sango from where she sat on her seat and Sango immediately got on without wasting anymore time. Kagome drove out of the Mac Donald's parking lot and into the busy roads. Sango was gazing at Kagome's car and blushed slightly from the embarrassment when Kagome caught her off guard. "I'm guessing you like it?"

Sango giggled and nodded, "I love it! I really do, you don't see too many American cars in the Japanese market nowadays. How in the world did you get such a beauty?"

"An uncle from the states gave it to me when he just all of a sudden showed up for my twenty-first birthday. I think my ex convinced him or something. And although my ex never really said anything about it, I just knew all along that he had something to do with it too." Sango nodded and continued gazing. It was true, her uncle was from her father's side of the family, he was a powerful man, highly rich who had his way with things and he knew she liked American cars. Though Kagome never told him what kind of cars she liked or that her favorite color was a dark forest green. So this long lost uncle she had not seen in a long time just suddenly appeared one day when he was home for an unexpected visit on her birthday, surprising her with the most gorgeous car Kagome had ever seen. Deep down, she always knew her ex had had something to do with it all.

Kagome just loved her car, it had a feminine touch to it or at least she thought so. But at the moment she wanted to kick herself for telling Sango a little too much about her car and mentioning her ex. But since Sango didn't ask anymore questions, she sighed with relief and made a mental note to say nothing else concerning her ex. She didn't exactly know what it was about this woman that made her feel so comfortable around, as if they've known each other for years. Perhaps it was because Sango looked kind of trustworthy and had that friendly vive about her. But then again, you can't just trust anyone until getting to know them right?

"So how much would I have to pay you?" Kagome asked as she stopped at a red light and looked over at Sango.

"Well," she said deep in though. "My cousin and I used to split the rent, so I guess you can pay me the same amount Rin did, which would be a total of an nine-hundred monthly." She recommended.

"That's fine, so where exactly do you live?" Kagome asked before turning in any direction.

"Go left on your next light and then just go down that road for about ten minutes. And when you see the Takahashi building, you take a right and keep going until you see this really nice tall brick building in front of the city park."

"I'm new here so I have no idea where the Takahashi building is." Kagome confessed, even thought she knew the name sounded familiar but she just couldn't put a finger on it. Maybe she had heard of that place somewhere before.

"Oh that's alight; I'll just show you once we get there." Sango told her. "So Sakura, since we might become new roommates, where are you from and what brings you to Tokyo City?" She requested trying to make a conversation. Kagome smiled as she noticed that Sango had a nag for questions.

"Well, I just moved here from Kyoto and I guess I always wanted to see the big city." Kagome replied as she kept her eyes on the road. She knew part of what she had said to Sango was true, but not completely. It wouldn't matter what she would tell her. It's not like her past concerned this new person; therefore she didn't need to tell her absolutely anything...not yet at least.

"Yeah, I can understand you. I love this city; it's always entertaining to walk down the streets. It's a great place, I'm sure you'll like it and get used to it in no time." Sango assured.

Kagome nodded. The rest of their ride to Sango's place was silent because eventually they had run out of questions to ask one another. "That's it," Sango pointed at a huge glass-made building Kagome had spotted before. They made a right and after driving for five minutes or so they arrived at a brick-made apartment building which was across from a park located in the middle of the immense city.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CO. I REPEAT...THEY DO NOT BELONG TO ME WHATSOEVER, HOWEVER ONLY TO THE VERY TALENTED MISS RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.

A/N: The Tokyo I just described sounds sort of like NYC to me...well kind of. Anyhow here was one more chapter I hope you guys somewhat enjoyed. And please give me some reviews so I can have some motivation for the next chap thanks and it can be anonymous R/R...

Yours truly


	4. Chapter 4

IF YOU ARE NOT THE ONE

Chapter Three: New places, New Faces, New Beginnings

"Here we are, home sweet home." Sango said as she opened the door to her apartment. "It's not much but it's what my cousin and I managed to get a long time ago from all of our savings."

"Nonsense, I love it." Kagome breathed as she saw how beautiful it was. It was simple yet elegant. The walls were a soft peach and the couches were a cream color, with peach color designed flowers on her matching cushions, the carpet was also a cream shade. Her furniture was nice and so was the large Panasonic flat screen TV that hung on one of the walls, her eyes wondered to every detail in every corner of the rather cramped living room. It was very comfortable looking and the place was very expensive as well, mostly due to its prestigious location, or so had Sango explained on their drive there.

As soon as they entered, Kagome noticed a couple of obstract paintings on the walls and framed photographs of Sango and other unknown people that hung about the room in a decorative manner. There was a huge glass window in the living room which was hidden by a beautiful curtain made out of very delicate and fine fabric, which covered the view to the park from across the street.

To be honest, the living room was very nice; perhaps too impressively _tidy_ and _bright_ for Kagome's taste. Not that she minded everything being so orderly of course, but she had a strong feeling Sango was much of a neat freak, something she had always struggeled with being a complete disorganized slob herself.

"Come on Sakura; let me show you the kitchen." Sango grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her to the kitchen-dinning room. Sure the living room could be considered a decent size and had plenty of space for no more than just a few people at once, but the kitchen however was rather small compared to the previous room. And though it clearly lacked in size there was still plenty of space for the little square table for four which resided in the center of it taking up much of the space to go about. The walls of this room were covered with an exquisite wallpaper of wild flowers, a little old fashion for todays trenty lifestyles but endearing nonetheless. There was a microwave, a fridge, a kitchen sink, wooden cabinets, wooden floor, marble made kitchen counters, and many other things that a normal and simple home kitchen would most likely have in it.

"We have two bathrooms, one down the hall, and a private one inside the other spare bedroom. Here follow me and I'll show you." Kagome followed Sango down a hall and there she could see three doors, one on each of the opposite sides of the hall and then one on the far end of the hall. "The one bedroom on the right is mine and the other to the left would be yours." Sango told Kagome as they entered Sango's bedroom. It looked pretty cozy; she had wooden furniture, cream colored carpet like the living room and the hall. There was a king size bed with floral maroon bed sheets and the walls also happened to be a maroon reddish purple. _I'm guessing she likes maroon a lot_, Kagome thought as her eyes gazed about.

Sango turned to look at Kagome and smiled. "I know what you're thinking, and yes, I do love the color maroon."

Kagome nodded. "I can tell."

Next, they walked into the bedroom on the left hand-side of the hall. "And this…would be your bedroom. Like I had told you before, it used to be my cousin's bedroom, so the taste of color and furniture is all hers." Sango put her hands on her hips as she explained.

It was simple and quite pleasing to the eye, regardless of all the lack of space in the bedroom; she smiled delighted with the bedroom its self. Kagome walked in and sat in the king size bed that was in the middle of the room. The walls were a light and really soft lilac color, the furniture was a light brown colored wood, and the carpet was white. It looked very comfortable. "I like it, it's very comfy-looking." Kagome told Sango who stood leaning against the door frame.

"I'm glad you think so. There are two closets in here and the bathroom is also connected to the room. I actually wanted this bedroom when we first moved here, I don't know why; I guess it's because of the vive. But with time I got used to the other one." Sango spoke.

"Yeah, it's very nice. The color and size actually reminds me of my old bedroom in Kyoto."

"How long are you here for?"

"I have no idea…Though I can guarantee I'm not leaving just yet." Kagome told her.

There was an awkward pause between the two. "So would you move in here? But don't worry, if you say no then I'll understand completely. After all I am a stranger."

Kagome paused hesitantly, weighing her few obtions. No, she could not back out now, she had come this far and it was too late to think otherwise. The flat was homey enough and the lady in front of her seemed like a decent person to crash with for the time being. "I've decided to move in with you as soon as you'll have me." Kagome confirmed to who Sango beamed brightly at the news.

Kagome returned the smile delighted. "And you don't have to worry about paying until you find a job; I assumed you obviously don't have one since you just moved here to the city, you can move in whenever you'd like." Sango assured her.

"Great, I'll just get a couple of items that I have in a suitcase in the trunk of my car." Kagome said as she walked pass Sango and right out of the apartment building to get her suitcase. Soon she came back in, with her purse on her shoulders and holding a large suitcase which contained all her most necessary possessions.

"I'll put this in the bedroom, I'll be right back." She told Sango who was in the living room watching the evening news.

"Hey if you're hungry, we could order something..." Sango suggested.

Kagome walked back into the living room where Sango was and shook her head, "What if we make something for dinner ourselves instead?" Kagome suggested and sat down on the couch next her new roommate.

"Oh…I don't cook. Back when Rin lived here, she cooked and I cleaned the house, that's just how it's always been since she left."

"Then how about I teach you?" Kagome offered, "Come on, it'll be fun."

Sango shrugged at the though of getting anywhere near the stove she tried so hard to avoid contact with. "I don't know, I almost burned down the whole apartment last time I tried." She laughed nervously. "But if_ you_ insist."

"Of course, trust me. We'll start by making something easy." Kagome grabbed Sango's hand and she walked behind Kagome to the kitchen as they decided on something easy to make, gathering what they needed from the kitchen cabinets and the fridge.

"I guess you were right...it's not that bad once you get the hang of it." Sango said as she stirred the sauce for the pasta as it cooked in low heat. She was starting to get the hang of it.

"Yeah, all it needs is a bit of time and a sprinkle of patience." Kagome said as she chopped the tomatoes and carrots into slices for her garden salad with fresh vegetables.

"Do you have any dressing?"

"Yeah, just look inside the fridge door and you'll find them next to the ketchut and mustard to your left." Sango said as she added seasoning to the sauce. "You know Sakura I have a feeling we'll be awesome roomies."

"I agree. This is truly the beginning of a beautiful relationship." Kagome giggled, she really did enjoy Sango's perky personality.

Sango laughed, "I think so too."

"So Sango, are you single as well?" Kagome asked as she added some Italian dressing to her colorful salad for a better taste and flavor.

"I guess you could say that, I mean there is this one guy. His name is Miroku, we've been friends for years now and lately he's been flirt with me nonestop; for some reason I can't help but refuse his every sudden affection over me. But trust me; he isn't any prince charming no matter how many times he tries to be." She explained.

Sango continued with a half-dazed expression. "He is most definitely a complete pervert though. He rebelled from his long ancestry line of Buddhist monks, the same reason most employees call him monk. It's just ironic how he's the complete opposite of anything holy. " She knuckled at the thought.

"So how did you meet each other?" Kagome asked.

"Well, I met him in high school to be exact. He was the kind of guy all of my friends wanted to date. But he only picked on those few beautiful whores who will do anything guys asked. I remember how one day I had just happened to moved to the city and had gotten lost in the school campus. Man that school was huge. So his best friend, this guy named Inuyasha, who was an even bigger Don Juan, helped me get to my first class that day without getting in trouble since we were both late.

So that's how I met Inuyasha, and I remember he instantly took a liking on me, not as a girlfriend kind of liking but more of a sister. And I had also started to get attach to him too, he can be a real sweetheart sometimes but he can also be a real jerk. So one glorious day, Inu decides to get me and Miroku together on a blind date. Keep in mind that Miroku and I still didn't know each other but I had heard of him from other girls and such.

Now let me tell you something, Inuyasha is one of those guys that don't easily notice things. Hell, if there was a fucking accident right in front of his face he wouldn't notice a thing. So the moron made reservations for us to go to this very fine and expensive restaurant, and he had told me that it was just a casual dinner and that I didn't need to wear something special. And how for some reason his friend could not pick me up. So there I stupidly showed up on jeans, oh god I was so embarrassed because everyone else who was there was wearing something really elegant. Shit, the waitresses looked a whole lot better compared to me." Sango explained as she served their food on the table.

Kagome placed the plates and forks on the table and sat down. "So you never heard from your date?" She asked as she served herself some food on her plate.

Sango explained. "Well it turns out that moroon had given Miroku the wrong name to the restaurant and so I waited for hours for his friend to show up and he never did! That night I took the city bus home and there weren't any more seats left, so I ended up sitting next to this hentai who touched my butt twice on my way home. But of course after slapping the hell out of him, I noticed he was dressed all fancy in a tux and so I asked him where he was headed. And he told me that his date had stood him up and that on his way home, his car broke down and that he had walked about two miles to get to the nearest bus stop.

I remember we talked for almost an hour on that bus, so I got off and realized that I had been stupid and completely forgotten to ask for his name. The next day I went to school and Inuyasha presented me his so-called-friend that I was supposed to meet on that date he had arranged. But you know what the funny part is Sakura?" Sango asked as she stuffed some pasta in her mouth.

"Well what happened?" Kagome asked and played with her fork.

"It turned out that very same guy who I had met on the bus and that I had never gotten a chance to ask for his name, was Inuyasha's friend who had stood me up. That's when we were properly introduced and when we realized that neither one of us had stood anyone up. The whole thing had been obviously Inuyasha's fault. So we decided to go on another date, but without Inuyasha's help that is…And I remember how our date turned out to be so wonderful, that's when I received my first kiss believe it or not." Hey eyes held a dreamy expression far from reality.

"But what happened? How come you guys aren't in a serious relationship?" Kagome studied her, Sango's expression now switching from confusion to just plain discomfort. Kagome decided that perhaps Sango liked this guy but she had yet to accept it.

Sango looked over at Kagome and sighed. "Easy, we decided to just be friends and nothing more. And along that period of time until now, everything was going fine…Although lately he has been treating me like one of his easy fucks. I mean, he flirts with me and all. And it's been really uncomfortable because I have never seen him more than just a friend."

"You're confused aren't you?"

"No…he's my friend and I can never imagine him nothing but." Kagome smiled and realized it was weird how sometimes people end up meeting new people and how love can be found in the weirdest of situations. Sango smiled back knowing that Kagome was right. She was a little confused, out of place and her emotions were starting to go haywire whenever she was around Miroku.

"Well enough about me, didn't you mention before that you were in a relationship of some sort." Sango asked, this time it was her turn to ask all the questions.

Kagome almost shocked on her food realizing she had completely forgotten about her slip up earlier. How was she to tell Sango that she was once engaged and nearly been rapped? How was she going to tell her that she tried to live off pills for days, to the point that she almost committed suicide? Kagome ate silently not bothering to answer Sango's disturbing question, or even look at her in the eye. But of course Sango noticed the abrupt reaction to her question.

"Sakura did I say something that I wasn't supposed to say or that it may have bothered you in anyway?" She asked concerned.

_No...My sudden change in reaction didn't give it away, did it?_ Kagome thought sarcastically for a moment or two. "No you haven't, it's just that I don't have a nearly interesting story like you did. I mean my life has always been simple and I've never had luck with boyfriends or just men in particular. I have been in relationships but they never seam to last." She lied.

"Oh…sorry to hear, so do you have any family back in Kyoto?" Sango questioned, deciding it was best to just change the subject.

"Yeah, as a mater of fact I do. I lived in a shrine with my mom, a grandfather, a little brother who's already eighteen-years old, and other distant relatives."

"Another thing we have in common. My younger brother is turning twenty-one at the end of next month. They grow up so fast, I still can't believe he's practically an adult." she said smiling.

"Yeah, they sure do. So where is he now?" Kagome couldn't help but ask.

"He's in America with my father, they moved after my mom died in bed from a deadly fever years ago. I guess my dad couldn't take it anymore, so he left taking the next plane to the states…how come you never mentioned your father?"

"That's because he's dead..." Kagome sheepishly added and Sango gasped.

"I'm sorry." Kagome laughed at Sango's reaction.

"It's been years now, trust me, I'm over it..."

"So what happened to him if you don't mind me asking?"

"I've never really talked about him."

"I won't push you if that's not what you want."

"That's alright I don't mind telling...you see, my father was a busyness man, who was actually born in Kyoto but occasionally would work here in Tokyo City. Well when I was little he would never be home because he had to attend to these meetings in the city and so we would only see him sometimes. So when I was a kid and my mom had just recently found out she was pregnant, we unfortunately received a phone call from his personal assistant, that my dad had been in a car accident, he was lying in a hospital bed injured in a coma and that the doctors did not think he would make it through the night…And by the time we got there, he was already dead…" Kagome explained the whole thing, ignoring the images in her head that followed. Thought Kagome would never admit it to her, her father's death had hurt more than she led on.

Sango gave Kagome a compassionate look. "I'm sure your father was a good man." Kagome nodded trying to look unaffected by the memory.

Sango who only studied Kagome's distanced look, had a little disturbing and nagging feeling in her gut that told her that this new friend of hers was hiding something else, something that was waiting to burst out but decided against it. If telling a feature from another was a gift than Sango was your gal. She had the gift of knowing a person from just spending ten minutes with them. And for some reason, Kagome seemed as if hiding something big however Sango still couldn't quite put a finger on it. But whatever she struggled with, Sango would be right there to help her and hear her out the day she would be ready to allow someone to help.

"Hey sexy; how was your day after cutting me off this evening?" Miroku put his phone on speaker and managed to ask his long time friend as he stopped at a red traffic light and mumbled, _hopefully better than mine_. Shortly after remembering a while ago when he was being cut off by a old lady and her pooch, which had his head out of the passenger seat with his tongue sticking out like if mocking him for having such a lousy day, which had in the process caused him to spill a cup of hot coffee all over his new suit which was all socking wet till now. All in all, he had managed to burned himself and had a huge migraine. _Kami what else could go wrong today?_ He questioned the gods who refused to answer him back, and realized he shouldn't have though anything since it just started to pour outside his window.

"Knock it off hentai." He heard her say playfully denying him with some of her usual fire. And he chuckled for the first time that day. He was now looking through his compartment, searching for a painkiller or two so that it could easily solve his problems away. But he soon found himself angrily groaned in frustration as someone honked behind him, which caused him to stop looking for the mean time and instead placed his foot on the gas. He was about to shout in aggravation when he was once again stopped by a red light and noticed he wasn't alone and that Sango had been shouting his name repeatedly after realizing she was babbling out to herself.

"Sorry San, I was a little distracted back there. So how are you this fine evening?" He pulled into the parking lot of his apartment building and slouched back on his seat after killing the engine. Miroku was glad to be back to his apartment after a very long and stressful day at work. Not to mention, after having his boss on his throat all day because he had lost some archives which was very mind-blowing to say the least…how he hated Inuyasha at this very moment. Though he was at least glad to have Sango calmly talking to him again. Wishing since earlier today when she had cut him off, to listen to her sweet voice, even if she was mad or just simply wanted to lecture him about his wondering hands. The same hands he repeated told everyone were possessed with a mind of their own...as if...

"I'm alright…guess what though?" Sango, who was sitting on the living room couch with a cup of green tea, questioned, though she didn't sound so happy about it.

"Let me guess…you finally admited to yourself that you can't live a day without talking to me and hearing my seductive voice? That you are helplessly in love with me? That you'll bear my children? Come on Sango, you know you like it when we are alone, I'm on top and you're helplessly beneath me—" He was about to continue but he chuckled after hearing her shriek just before finishing up and telling her one of his many fantasies. He just couldn't help teasing her sometimes and it just made him wonder what would happen if that one fantasy would one day come true. "Make a man happy for once and tell me you're wearing that sexy nightgown I bought you for your birthday you erotic vixen you."

It was true, he had given her a nightgown, a very skimpy nightgown on the day of her own birthday. He had said it was her anticipated gift that he would wait to give until she was ready for him to provide with. The man was clearly delusional.

"Houshi Miroku I will not sleep with you...Be mature and for once talk to me like a normal human being..." She sighed frustrated and not in a mood for being teased over the phone. "One more time and I'm hanging up Houshi-kun."

"Fine Sango, lets not argue right now...let me guess, you finally found that roommate you've been searching for?" He guessed correctly.

"Yes...as a matter of fact I have. Her name is Sakura." She explained somewhat angry, Miroku imagined her crossing her arms over her breast with that cute wrinkle over her nose. He brushed a hand through his thick black hair; he hated when he awoke in a rush and forgot to put his hair in a ponytail. He got out of his vehicle with his umbrella on one hand and his cell phone on another.

"Don't keep me waiting Sango; tell me, what she like, _attractive _hopefully..." He laughed out loud at her sighing and realized that he had forgotten his briefcase filled with papers on the passenger seat of his car, but he was now at the entrance of his apartment, and was about to go back to his car for it but in the end decided it wasn't worth bring his work home two nights in a row.

"Well Miro, to tell you the truth she seems very lovely, attractive, a nice down to earth person, and she's from Kyoto..." She said really unsure.

"You don't sound too glad about her moving in with you. Sango, I can tell you're not telling something. Remember you can't fool me, so you might as well spit it out." He said in a loving voice as if he were dating her. He did that a lot and every time he did it, it got on her nerves how he would just get her to say anything to him so openly.

"Miroku, she's nice, but I can tell she's also lonely. I get this feeling like she's hiding something, but obviously I don't know what since I just met her. Actually come to think of it, she kind of reminds me of Inu…" Sango continued, "I don't know how to say this but in some aspects they both seam lonely and heartbroken. Call me crazy but I can tell she really isn't a happy person. I guess there's just something about her..."

"You sound as if you've known her all your life." Miroku told her as he opened the door to his beloved penthouse and walked in while the lights flickered on throughout the apartment. He couldn't understand why, but whenever Sango met someone, she instantly got the urge to know everything about them and ended up wanting to help them in a way or another which made her to appear noisier than normal people. It didn't bother him; as a matter of fact it intrigued him to know she wanted to help someone. And because he knew her so well, he couldn't help but get the bizarre idea that she was going somewhere with all this, something he would most likely give into.

"Well to tell you the truth, it feels like I've known her for more than just a day. But I'm telling you deep down she's just like Inu, even if she does seems the complete opposite."

"I see…maybe these two poor souls aught to meet and hook up." He said sarcastically, only joking with her as he walked straight to his bedroom while loosening the tie around his neck with one hand and then trying hard to unbutton his pants.

But Sango actually took his comment seriously. "That's it! Miroku you're a genius. We should so hook them up together!"

"Wait angel, I didn't mean it that way. Damn it Sango, you know how Inuyasha is about us setting him up! Whatever it is you are thinking at this very moment is a definite no!"

"But Houshi-Kins, you know he needs company—a distraction! Come on Miro, just this once. We'll hook them up once and wait and see what happens. And if they don't hit it off too good, at least we'll have the satisfaction of knowing we tried…"

"Sango, you know we can't. For god's sake, you just met the girl. Give her some air to breathe, some time to settle in. Besides, we don't want the same repeat of what happened last time."

"Yeah I know...just hear me out this once Miro...one more time and I swear not to do it again. You know I can't really do this without _your_ help..."

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CO. I REPEAT...THEY DO NOT BELONG TO ME WHATSOEVER, ONLY TO THE VERY TALENTED MISS RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.


	5. Chapter 5

IF YOU ARE NOT THE ONE

Chapter Four: Another Devastated Soul

A man dressed in an expensive and glamorous opaque suit with a blood-red tie, walked into a mirror-wall elevator. He pressed the silver button with the number fifty-five on it and waited for the damn slow ass piece of shit to move. The automatic doors shut instantly and the small room-like box started moving upward. This was his private elevator and no low-class employees of his could have the satisfaction of riding in it. Well except himself, his best friends the lowlife scum Houshi Miroku the damn monk and perhaps Sango that is.

He tossed aside his long silver hair with one of his manly hands while the other was holding a black leather briefcase from its golden handle. He then looked at his golden wristwatch, which by the way matched his golden orbs, and stared at the time. His patience was running thin and the goddamn elevator was slower than usual. "Piece of fucking worthless junk," He muttered under his breath.

Putting his hand in his right pocket, he subconsciously looked for an item of his. He took out his car keys and put them back in search for something else instead. He continued looking until he took out a small container with tiny mints and carefully placed one into his mouth, he inhaled and exhaled feeling the fresh icy cold air enter and exit his mouth. Eventually after much swearing and mouthing out rude words to himself, the elevator doors opened, releasing him out. He walked out of the elevator slowly taking his time and found himself onto the fifty-five level of his father's building.

"Good morning Mr. Takahashi. Can I get you anything?" The woman who happened to be his secretary asked him politely from her desk as she turned her attention to him from the computer in front of her. She had a golden name tag that was pinned into her clothing; it had the name Yura written on it in fancy letters. Yura wore a woman's black business suit and had black hair that was elegantly put into a neatly-made bun.

"Yeah, get lost you fucking psycho bitch." He said rudely while sucking his teeth like he always sourly did every single morning as he walked by holding his briefcase. She simply ignored him and promptly got back to work. This was a typical morning for Yura who also had a frown carved upon her face. Although realizing that usually he would say something along the lines of _drop dead you lowlife bitch_, but surprisingly not today. Yep, it was an everyday routine she had gotten quite fond of.

_I guess he got tired of repeating that over and over, what a dickhead_... She placed aside her thoughts and tried concentrating on her work. Soon enough forgetting the permanent bitterness she no longer could get ride of.

He entered his office as the foggy-appearing glass doors in back of him shut automatically, and he walked towards his large mahogany wooden desk that had his laptop waiting on it and his usual hot cup of cappuccino. His office had red carpeting and the most amazing view any soul who was lucky enough to walk into his Italian designed office would ever have a chance of admiring. But of course, he never had enough time to admire absolutely anything. He sat on his leather armchair and started typing some information down on is new and latest laptop right away.

All of a sudden his cell phone rang out loud with a ring tone he never got tired of hearing.

"What the hell do you want monk, and make it fast. I'm extremely busy today. That fucking so-called-brother of mine decided to catch the next flight to the states before even telling me he would leave me with all the goddamn work for a whole week!" He roared at his best friend, taking his anger on him like always. "It's not fair Houshi, why couldn't I go instead of him; our company over there is much more pleasantly easy to handle compare to this chaotically messed up hellhole. Besides, knowing Sesshoumaru, he'll take some extra days off just to make my living-nightmare-of-a-pathetic-life more miserable from far away…oh he's good, _he's really good_. Bastard can't help me out meanwhile I'm here stuck with nothing more than work he's too lazy to handle himself! I would have gladly gone and come back in the half time it takes him to return!"

"_Right_ _Yash_...let it all out buddy. It's good to take it all that out of your system…feel any better bigshot?"

"Just a little..." He breathed in and out after whining like a little kid. "Now just get it over with and tell me what the hell you want, I'm not in the mood to deal with you or anyone else for that matter..."

"Ouch, someone's grumpy today. Hell when are you not! But was that a really necessary way of greeting your best friend?" The person who spoke from the other line said out loud and laughed when he heard his friend snort.

"Okay Miroku enough with the bullshit, since you always seem to be the first to test my fucking patience, I'm going to be nice to you by asking you only once more time. Now listen clearly because I'm not sure if your little peanut sized brain will be able to comprehend it all at a time..._what the fucking hell do you want!_" he raised his voice a little.

"To talk to you Inuyasha and as always to drive you insane, nothing out of the ordinary," Miroku told him calmly.

Inuyasha sucked his teeth angrily and muttered, "You don't have to try to do that."

"I'm glad you think so, now listen, Sango wants me to ask you for a favor." Inuyasha snorted at the comment that his friend had made.

"Then why the fuck doesn't she come over and ask me herself?" He asked heatedly.

"Whatever, just to let you know, I'll just stop by your office real quick and tell you what she wants." And immediately Miroku hanged up on him just like that. Inuyasha shut his phone too and sat back, relaxing on his comfortable chair, waiting for the arrival of his friend. _One…two…and three_, he counted in his mind.

And just then his office line rang and he picked it up on the second ring. "Mr. Takahashi, your personal assistant and accountant Mr. Houshi is here to see you." He heard Yura's bitter voice over the receiver.

"Let that pathetic bastard in," Inuyasha demanded her. "Alright sir," she responded back and hanged up quickly. The doors to his office opened, granting Miroku access to his friend's office. Miroku a tall and handsome man with dark blue eyes and hair tied in a low ponytail walked in and sat in another leather chair from the two that were located right in front of Inuyasha's desk.

"Make this quick or next time make an appointment, I don't have enough time to waste talking to you." Inuyasha said and then took a sip of his untouched cappuccino, acting as if they had never had a conversation over the phone just seconds ago.

"Since when do I need an appointment to see you Yash?"

Inuyasha took another sip of his cappuccino before giving him a killing death glare. "You see Miroku; I didn't exactly hire my best friend as my personal assistant and accountant so that he can insult me all he wants. As a matter of fact, I only hired him to do fucking math for me and be there when I fucking need him."

"Alright my apologies _sir_. Now, Sango finally found a new roommate and she couldn't make it to work today. She also asked me to ask you if you would kindly show this new girl around town." He stated.

"Keh, why the fuck don't you do it monk? After all, you are probably the biggest womanizer who worked in this building." he asked and waited for an answer.

"Way too busy dedicating my life to your stupid company and besides you have two days off, starting the day after tomorrow." Miroku reminded him while trying his best to convince him. Inuyasha did not respond, for what he had said was true. He had the next two days off, but showing the city to some fucking new bitch wasn't exactly on his agenda.

"Oh come one Inu, did I tell you I heard she's fucking beautiful?"

"Miroku, you think any bitch walking on the streets nowadays is fucking beautiful." Inuyasha said annoyed.

"Alright then, let's say she's _nice looking_. Will that convince you? I mean shit, when was the last time I called just any bitch decent looking?" He asked his friend making a point.

"Yesterday, when you were flirting with that new secretary and Sango saw you and ran away at the verge of tears." For a moment there, Miroku looked a bit guilty but that didn't stop him from insisting on getting what he wanted.

"Inuyasha, don't forget Sango baby-sat your adorable baby cousin Shippo last week, and remember you were the one who had to do it and not her. It was your responsibility in the first place. Don't forget you owe her for that, and what better way to make it up to help her but with this itsy bitsy little favor among good old friends, huh?"

"Hey I wanted to pay her but like always she refused to take any money from me." Inuyasha argued back.

"But it's not always about the money; it's to prove what kind of friend you really are. Remember that your guilty conscience can't hold it in much longer; I am warning you that eventually you will crack and you will come crawling back at me for advice when you'll be face to face with an angry Sango." Miroku kept pushing excuses on him.

"Miroku that's your guilty conscience you retard. Besides, I have nothing to fell goddamn guilty of..." His last couple of words had been gravely whispered.

"Yeah, well that's what you think because—"

"ALRIGHT I'LL DO IT! Just stop bothering so fucking much Miro." Inuyasha roared. "I have work to do…" He told him as he turned back to typing meanwhile ignoring his friend.

"Awesome, I'll call Sango right away to let her know. Oh and before I forget, she told _me_ to tell _you_ that we'll all meet at Club Toxic tomorrow night at eight o'clock sharp so _don't_ forget." Miroku said before standing up and fixing his tie.

Inuyaha's attention was drawn back to Miroku once again. "I already don't want to meet the bitch, so why the hell would I want to meet her at a club for huh? I'm fucking starting to think this is all just another setup Miroku. I'm not agreeing into going in another blind date you hear me? I'm fucking sick and tired of it." He sighed irritated as he finished.

"Well it's not Inu, so you don't have to worry about us fixing you up with another woman. Man you've chased so many away that we've practically lost all hope whatsoever on trying ever again." Miroku said as he smirked suspiciously and Inuyasha scratched his chin for a moment, deep in thought. Why couldn't they just leave him alone and not waste their time setting him up?

"Alright Inuyasha let me put it this way; you've been mopping around ever since what happened to Kikyou. Where did the old times disappear to? When was the last was time you, Takahashi Inuyasha the greatest bachelor of all Tokyo and not to mention son of the richest man of all Asia, have gone clubbing with your best friends? You need to leave this depression once and for all, you need to move on. With each passing day without Kikyou, you seem bitterer than the day before."

"And what exactly in the seven hells are you trying to say Miroku?" Inuyasha asked as he reacted when he heard Kikyou's name.

"All I'm saying is that you are pathetic Yash, you've been using work as a pitiful excuse. I mean, you come to work early in the morning with the most pissed off face ever, not to emanation on a very bitchy mood; don't you think that it bothers me? Don't you think it affects all the ones surrounding you, the ones that care deeply about you? Don't take this the wrong way, but it damn right fucking does!" Miroku barked almost spitting in Inuyasha's face as he leaned into the desk. There was a pregnant pause between the two as they stared into each other's eyes.

Inuyasha studied his face for a minute or two and knew he wasn't lying; he sighed once and for all, shaking his head back and fourth in defeat. "Alright Miroku, I'll do it…I'll see you guys tomorrow night…just like good old times." Inuyasha finally gave in not really wanting to do so but he had no other alternative.

"Yes Inuyasha, _exactly_ like good old times." Miroku repeated and then exited Inuyasha's office immediately knowing he had finally gotten through to him.

"Keh, stupid bozo and grazy Sango..." Inuyasha sat there on his desk thinking about what Miroku had just said to him. Out of nowhere he stood up and then walked to the nearest wall clenching his knuckles slowly and ever so tightly; he unexpectedly pounded his fist against it, and he repeated the action slammed one fist into the wall again as if almost waiting for the wall to punch him back.

It was true; everything he had just said about him was true. Work was the only thing that kept his mind off of her. But deep down, he knew it was all Naraku's fault that Kikyou no longer walked on the face of this earth. For over two years the police and the best detectives searched, but never once found enough evidence that would lead them to the killer of his dead wife. The fucking asshole who killed her had managed to make the perfect murder, no trace of evidence, no nothing. All those worthless detectives Sesshoumaru had hired hadn't done a single shit to prove who was guilty of her murder. They all said the same thing; that she committed suicide.

Inuyasha had never forgotten that day when he had found her lifeless body laying on the floor of their bathroom. He was at work when she had called him and told him that she was pregnant. And immediately he had ran from work to go home and celebrate the wonderful news. They had been trying forever to have a child and just when they were about to give up, _it happened_.

Kikyou, Inuyasha's adored wife, was finally pregnant with his first offspring and probably only heir to the family empire. But unfortunately, as soon as he arrived home, she was in the bathroom floor bathing in a puddle of her own blood. Inuyasha knew that his wife would never commit suicide, she was the kindest and most honest person he had ever met and she would never end up killing herself or the innocent life inside her womb.

It just never seemed right in his eyes, it was something he believed her to be incapable of doing. Someone had killed his beloved wife along with his first unborn baby. She had been only two week pregnant, and she had barely even known she was pregnant till she started feeling nauseous. And then she had gone to the doctor for an appointment and the results had just arrived home that day when she had called him at his office to tell him the good news.

But the thought that her killer was still out there somewhere loose, made his blood boil with anger. Although Sesshoumaru had insisted to let the detectives to do their investigations, Inuyasha never needed any fucking detectives in the first place to figure out who had killed Kikyou. He already knew it had all had been Naraku's doing, he was the one guilty and the one who would pay for taking Inuyasha's only meaning in life away from him.

Masatoshi Naraku had always been fucking jealous of him; the bastard could never even once watch Inuyasha have something better than him. Unfortunately they had gone to the same high school together and never had Naraku stood aside and let Inuyasha have anything worth more than his. Naraku was secretly in love with Inuyasha's wife since he first laid eyes in her, back in the tenth grade.

Naraku was the bastard son of Onigumo, who also happened to be a very well known entrepreneur and one of the few richest men of all Japan. Onigumo had the second most important exportation companies in all Japan and most of Asia, and currently worked side by side with his only son. But the Takahashi Productions Inc.; was in fact a highly and far more successful for many years then and still is. For it is far more superior in foreign countries than all others in Japan. Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's father perished three years ago, a year before Kikyou's death, leaving his successful company to be inherited by his two sons.

Inuyasha sighed putting aside all his frustration. He found himself misunderstood by his own best friends. Sometimes Inuyasha wondered if he had made a big mistake by ever letting Kikyou stay home alone that day, he always blamed himself for not arriving home when she needed him the most; he had always blamed himself for not protecting her from the likes of Naraku. That day was the day they would've celebrate with champagne on the beach with nothing else than the stars looking upon them, a happy occasion that never came true.

Occasionally he wondered why the hell he was still here in earth, he felt he had no real purpose to continue living. But then again he did not possess the ability to know why the grass was green or why there was human life on earth. Nor would he ever be able to remove all the pain overwhelming inside his chest magicaly from one day to another. Ever since, his heart had remained incomplete, not fulfilled, and an absolutely empty shell that contained grief and hatred. Was there any purpose to why he was still alive perhaps? That unfortunately, he did not know, nor was he aware of the pain he caused his friends whenever they saw him devastated.

Again he punched the wall as hard as he possibly could for the third time in a long while. Inuyasha leaned his head forward against the hard surface with his eyeballs cemented to his eyelids. "Shit," he said out loud and sighed heavily. He couldn't even remember the last time he had been able to smile freely like everyone else, without a care in the world.

His knuckles were literally red and his hands ached from all the pain that had just recently developed. But Inuyasha could not feel the physical pain that he so obtained; instead he could only feel his emotional pain_._ Ever since he had lost her, he had lost a big part himself that he would never be able to fulfill._ I wish that I could believe that you'll come back to me Kikyou._ _I need you with me, I'm not the fucking same without you._ He thought hopelessly.

Miroku sat in his office trying his best to concentrate with all the work he had to do. He scratched his head trying hard to forget what he had told Sango over the phone yesterday night. If Inuyasha were to find out what they were up to then he would probably never talk to him again or perhaps not until he needed a buddy to get insanely drunk with like every Friday night as accustomed. He had promised to never mention Kikyou's name after what happened two years ago and there he was yelling to Inuyasha, his boss, about his dead wife. He knew Inuyasha would never get him fired for saying what he had in mind but he had promised to at least never to touch that subject whenever Inuyasha was around.

_Dammit all to hell_, Miroku couldn't just stand back and let his best friend suffer any longer; he had to do something about it. He had to help him; it hurt him to see the poor bastard let depression and all his frustration slowly and painfully eat him alive from the inside out. Miroku placed down some important papers he had tried to examine but his troubled mind got the best of him and he could not finish the pile of papers he had in top of his desk. He slowly drifted back to his conversation with Sango.

_Maybe there would be a chance that the crazy plan of yours may work Sango, for Inu's sake. _He thought as a flicker of hope enlightened him.

Kagome woke up early next morning being the early morning bird in her family. She decided to take a hot steamy shower to begin her day, and afterwards walked into the kitchen to see if she could make some coffee. She didn't know why but she had a solemn smile imprinted upside down, she wanted so badly to belive that things would fall into place from here on out. After all she had gone through in the last couple days, the grieving distress was already starting to catch up to her and nothing at this moment could possibly lighten her day; not even finding an excellent home with a pretty nice roommate.

Kagome sighed.

Still tired, caffeine was the only friend she presently knew that would keep her from fallen asleep at the moment, hey eyes hard to keep open so instead she blinked the weariness away a few times. Kagome grabbed a mug from a cabinet and searched everywhere till she found the instant coffee bottle. She loved making coffee and she was quite good at it too. She filled up her mug with water and she put it in the microwave to heat it up, as soon as it was done she took it out and put in all her ingredients.

Grabbed her mug with both hands, Kagome sat on the couch to drink her special coffee brew like she was used to back at home every weekend when she was off from work. She felt bad for letting her feelings out the way she did yesterday during dinner, "good morning Sakura." Sango sleepily greeted her as she emerged from the corridor. Honestly, Kagome didn't mind because she still wasn't used to the whole Yoshida Sakura thing, she had to admit thought it was clever and now all she had to do was to avoid trouble.

Sango yawned as she walked in on her pajamas and flopped down on the couch next to Kagome. "What are you doing up so early in the morning?" She asked as she stretched her arms in the air.

"Couldn't sleep much last night, do you want some coffee?" Kagome offered her as she took a sip of the heated substance in the mug and gave her a warm smile.

"Sure, so you didn't have such a good night sleep huh?"

Kagome nodded and walked back into the kitchen to prepare some coffee for Sango who was sitting on her couch who looked back at Kagome, waiting for her to answer her question. "Nope, sorry but I just couldn't, I guess I've been having a lot in my mind lately…Listen I just wanted to apologize for acting the way I did yesterday, I didn't mean to act the way I did. I—"

"No, you don't need to apologize for anything. It's okay to show weakness once in a while I know you needed someone to talk to and I understand completely, just incase you need someone to talk to again then you know I'm here to listen to you. I know it's not easy to remember things that you aren't used to doing." She assured loudly from the living room.

"Thanks and I will," Kagome told her smiling to herself as she put two teaspoons of sugar in Sango's cup of coffee and stirred it up carefully. She was glad to know she had someone to depend on when it came to her uncontrollable emotions that sometimes can't help but get the best of her.

"No problem. So have you thought of what job to look for? I work in an important building as one of the technicians but I'm positive I can get you a job anywhere you want. As a matter of fact there is a small kindergarten school that needs helpers, I'm sure I can get you something there." Sango guarantied as she watched Kagome in the Kitchen from where she sat.

Kagome nodded, "Actually that would be a good idea; I adore little kids."

Sango nodded and kept examining Kagome for a while. There was just something about her that reminded her of someone else. After examining Kagome some more…it finally hit Sango right in the face. "Come to think about it...You look a lot like a person I once knew. She was very pretty like you and she had the same type of hair and eyes. I'm telling you, you guys look so much a like that you could probably pass on as sisters." It was true, Kagome did look a lot like a person Sango once knew, and the similarity was somewhat incredible.

_Damn, how come I didn't notice it before?_ She wondered as Kagome came back into the living room and handed her a cup she was holding on her right hand. Sango grabbed it and thanked her as she too drank it up.

"I do huh? Well a lot of people say I look a lot like that new pop singer that just came out…What was her name…Ayumi, Yumi…something along the lines I think."

"Yeah I think you do too, but I'm telling you, you look a lot like this one person I knew. Your physical features are very alike hers." Sango told her.

"Yeah? Was she some friend or close relative of yours?" Kagome couldn't help but ask.

"Not exactly, she was a very close friend of a dear friend of mine that I want you to meet tomorrow night. Miroku insisted on coming too, he really wants to meet my new roommate. And I was kind of hoping that we could all go out clubbing at the best and hardest club to get into. Besides, it'll be fun. I promise you'll enjoy yourself."

Kagome tried forcing a smile thankfully at her new friend. _Perhaps I do need to get out and have some fun._ She thought as she eyed Sango and sipped the rest of her coffee.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CO. I REPEAT THEY DO NOT BELONG TO ME WHATSOEVER, ONLY TO THE VERY TALENTED MISS RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.


	6. Chapter 6

**IF YOU ARE NOT THE ONE**

**Chapter Five:** Kikyou's look a Like

Inuyasha sat at the bar drinking a tiny entirely-filled glass of Vodka, meanwhile his eyes roomed to the heated bodies grinding to the beat of the music. It was dark but just light enough to see. There were lights of all colors shining from the ceilings, the dance floors were filled with people, and it had just about everything a unique club such as this one would have in order to easily bring in customers. And especially for the men, there were even sexy cage dancers hanging in cages from the ceilings and very attractive women dancing on the dance floors. This indeed was one night like no other.

Club Toxic was the hardest place in Tokyo to get into; There were tree main floors, two huge dance floors, a lounge, VIP rooms, a restaurant, and bars that were connected to the dance floors from where you could see all the people moving to the rhythm of music. Not to mention the place had the best DJ of all Tokyo who was there playing to the best and latest tunes around. The place was huge and today it was packed with people of all ages.

He sighed, for some stupid reason he felt out of place, maybe he was getting too old for these kinds of gigs. Club Toxic had been his favorite hang out when in college, always stopping by in the weekends with Miroku and Sango whenever they weren't using his father's yatch. It was sure a one of a kind, a luxurious yet exotic place; famous people from all over the world would stop by this very same club whenever they were in Tokyo for a visit.

But since he would occasionally come here when he was back in high school and in college, it was quite easy to get in. Besides, he was the richest kid in Japan and who wouldn't want to have the famous Takahashi Inuyasha in their club? Obviously you would have to be insane in order to say no, and not to mention he also knew the owner of the club personally. Therefore, his presence was very well welcomed at this place. Although the last time he was here he was a totally distinctive person.

Inuyasha set aside is drink and looked at his golden wristwatch that had tiny beautiful cut diamonds, it was now eight-thirty and Sango or Miroku were yet to be seen.

God how he hated waiting around for people to show up. He motioned for the nearest barkeeper to mix him up a strong concoction that would probably get him messed up for sure. The barterder's lips twitched into a smile before got right to it, he knew exactly what to give him.

It was dark out and Kagome and Sango were both waiting in a long line of people just outside the club. "So tell me again how you managed to get VIP passes to the hottest club in Tokyo?" Kagome asked loudly. They could hear the music booming from all the way outside. And it was also kind of hard to talk through all the noise of either exited people to get in or of the music being heard from inside the club.

"Well I used to come here all the time when I was younger and a friend of mine managed to get passes the first time we were here. So ever since, we can come whenever we want as long as we have these passes. If you look at mine it has my name on it." She spoke loudly because of the noise, as she held her pass up to show Kagome her name writing on it. "But yours doesn't have a name because one is mine and the other—which is yours of course—is for whomever I invite."

Kagome's was hanging from her neck like a necklace and instead hers had _Friend _writing on it. "So you're saying that you can bring a friend along whenever you feel like it?" She asked.

"Yup, I'm giving it to you so don't lose it and I'm counting on you to use it whenever you want to party. Like I said before, you can come whenever you want, just remember to bring it with you or else they wont let you in." Sango explained.

"Of course I'll use it! Thanks." Kagome smiled as she hugged Sango who gladly hugged her back.

"Anytime Sakura, but as soon as we get in remind me to look for Miroku. I bet he's inside already looking for us and if not, I'm positive he's around groping other women."

Kagome nodded and continued smiling; it's been a long time since she was in a club. She was a little exited and couldn't wait to get in and show off her killer moves. Back in Kyoto she was one of the best dancers around. In high school everyone knew Naughty-Kag because of her capturing beauty and seductive moves; she was and still probably was one hell of a dancer. Truth be told, she attended every single college gig ever made, never missed them when she was there.

"I love your outfit by the way," Sango said loudly.

Kagome wore a red dress which stopped a little lower than mid-thigh and it looked great. Her boobs budged a little at the top and it tightly showed off her excellent figure. She also had just a little of make-up on, which made her features standout, and her wavy raven hair fell around her bare shoulders. She possessed all the features and curves that a woman at the age of twenty-three would kill to have.

Sango also looked very appealing as well; she was dressed in a tight pare of hip huggers and a white tub top with a black mesh overlay. Her hair was up on a bun keeping it from falling to her face. And she was skinny but she had the perfect body compared to many women, and not to mention she looked good on the clothes she was wearing. Kagome had helped Sango with her make-up making her appear a lot younger.

"If you ask me, we look like two desperate teenagers waiting next in line to get in." Kagome told her sarcastically and Sango gigged.

"NEXT!" One of the securities to the club shouted out to the crowd. There were two tall guys dressed in black outfits who were blocking the entrance of the club, and there was also one standing in front of them with the list of all the people who would be allowed in before midnight.

"Come on, we're next." Kagome said a she grabbed Sango by the arm and walked towards the man with the list of people who would be fortunate enough to get in.

"Hello ladies, names and ages please." He asked as he looked directly at Kagome from head to toe and back up again.

"We aren't in the list, we have VIP Passes." Sango stated as she showed the man her pass and Kagome's.

"Alright, it seems you guys are allowed in. Have fun, and don't forget to save me a dance sweet-thang," the security said seductively at Kagome. Kagome rolled her eyes and was pulled away by Sango who was the one this time to grab her by the wrist and yanked her away showing her the way inside. The two security guys blocking the entrance to the club moved to the side allowing the two ladies in.

The music was beating loudly in their eardrums as they both walked through a tunnel and into the most amazing club in the country. It was filled with people dancing everywhere to the music. "I promise you that one time I could have sworn I saw Brad Pitt!" Sango shouted from all the noise. The music was loud that they found it difficult to communicate.

"Well I'm going to go and find me a Brad Pitt, so if you don't mind I'm going to go dance!"

"Alright, I'll look for Miroku and then I'll meet up with you on the VIP lounge that's in the second floor. If you have any trouble getting there then just ask one of the security guys around here to help you, and don't worry they're harmless!" She shouted as she walked away and soon disappeared into the ocean of people who danced with one another.

Kagome found her way to the second floor, so that she could maintain herself located at the same floor she would meet up with Sango later. She walked into the center of the crowd on the dance floor there and started moving her body to the music that was currently playing.

She began by swinging her hips from side to side and soon felt a pair of male hands grab her hips. She decided to play along and began to grind herself into his middle showing him some of her erotic moves. Her back was facing him and she was enjoying the way their bodies moved together to the beat. She turned around to face him and saw that the handsome man, who she was dancing with, was grinning at her. He had dark midnight eyes and black long hair tied back into a ponytail. Kagome shivered as she looked into his eyes, but danced around him, shaking her ass sensually, trying her best to ignore his gaze.

They danced together for what seamed like forever, their bodies both in fire. When the rhythm of the music slowed down, they slowed down and when it started picking up the pace, so did they. Occasionally they would make eye contact and his dark eyes would easily make Kagome's blood run cold. Dancing with him was almost a terrible sensation which she could help but feel in moments when their bodies would make skin contact. Their flesh was heated as they moved together to the song, sure she was having fun but she needed a brake in order to continue.

They danced approximately to three songs nonstop, until eventually she walked towards the bar that was near by and sat in one of the stools. He fallowed her and walked to the seat next to hers. "What's your name?" Kagome heard him ask her, his voice was deep and as mysterious as his dark midnight eyes. She didn't know why but his tone of voice bothered her a bit and made her uncomfortable. She was facing the crowd and wasn't bothering to look at him or show any signs of dislike. "Who wants to know?" she questioned him without facing him yet.

"The name is Naraku, the son of the famous Unigumo. And you are?" His question demanded an answer but she did not grant his wish by answering immediately. "Sakura," she eventually said softly not intending for him to hear her.

"Well, I'll see you around Sakura." He said as if almost sounding like a whisper from the wind as he walked away, disappearing out of sight. And again she felt the feeling of her blood running cold, she couldn't explain it, but she wasn't sure if it was his voice that scared her the most or his mysterious eyes.

The bartender offered her a drink and since she accepted, he handed her a glass full. She smiled at him and turned her attention elsewhere "Hey there, I could help but watch you dance with Naraku. You got talent I have to admit." The bartender said just loud enough so that Kagome could hear him.

Kagome turned to see a new guy sitting next to her on the seat that was once occupied by Naraku and she then noticed that the bartender was the one talking to her and not him. "So you know him huh?" She asked him. This new guy had long black hair and big brown eyes; he was tall but not as built as the other guy.

"Yeah, everyone knows Naraku. So what brings you here tonight and alone I'm guessing?"

"I'm here with a friend and not alone, so who are you dare I ask?" She asked while sipping a little bit if her drink.

"I'm Bankotsu and I over heard your name, Sakura right?" Kagome simply nodded.

"Well Bankotsu, it was nice talking to you but I have to go find someone." Kagome gulped as much of her drink as she could and then set aside her unfinished class and walked away into the crowd to search for her friend.

Inuyasha had found Miroku a while ago but they had both split up to go in search of Sango. He even had a fucking cell phone from where she could call him but still no shit. Where the hell could she be? That was probably the only reason why he heated meeting Sango in places, because she would disappear and she was one hard bitch to find. As he walked by all the people on the dance floor, he saw the last person in the entire earth he thought he would never see again. _Holy shit_, He couldn't believe his eyes. "Kikyou…" He mouthed out to himself.

He blinked twice to make sure that it wasn't really her, there was no fucking way she would still be here. She died that one day because he had not protected her form Naraku the way he should have. At first he thought she was an elusion or perhaps his drunken mind was playing tricks on him. Inuyasha didn't stop there, he pushed people aside in order to get to her but she continued walking away from him. "Kikyou!" he shouted out to her, but she did not look back.

His heart told him it was another but his eyes told him the absolute opposite. Was he going in insane? Was he starting to see things? Maybe it was the affects of the alcohol that made him believe Kikyou was another. At the moment he wasn't fucking sure what to think but he just fallowed the woman in a red colored dress. Her hips swung from side to side as she gracefully walked away from him.

It had to be her, her features where almost the same. Could there really be two people who once walked the earth look the same? Was this person a replica of her? Could two woman be born of two different set of parents and still appear the same? "KIKYOU!" he called out to her as he kept pushing people away from his path. He was getting closer to her but she refused to stop as he cried out her name. He assumed the music was probably too loud and that's the reason why she wasn't hearing her name being called out to her.

All of a sudden the woman looked back at her shoulders as she walked in front of him. She wasn't sure if someone was trying to get her attention or if it was her they were shouting to.

His eyes widen and there she was; he saw her face as she turned to look back and he froze on the spot where he stood. It was her, no doubts about it. It was Takahashi Kikyou and she was once again walking away from his life. Inuyasha watched as she slowly vanished into the crowds of people, leaving behind no trace. His legs were like glued to the floor, keeping him from going after her any further.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CO. I REPEAT...THEY DO NOT BELONG TO ME WHATSOEVER, ONLY TO THE VERY TALENTED MISS RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.


	7. Chapter 7

**IF YOU ARE NOT THE ONE**

**Chapter Six: **A World Filled With Bliss and Insanity

**LEMON CONTANT IN THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER**

The whole time she drank up all her alcohol until the last drop, she felt a pair of eyes watching her closely by. Her eyes widened as she noticed she had drank a little too much, she could see clearly but not straight as mush as before. She didn't have time to take a sip of her almost finished drink before she was pulled into the dance floor. The mysterious guy with amber eyes pulled her into his arms where she was facing him and began dancing with her. His moves were so good and so erotic. Then again they were the only kinds of moves you could do to this particular song.

She squealed when he spun her around. He then pulled her up against his lean body and ran his hands down her sides, and then back up to her breasts. He then ran his hands down to her waist where he wrapped his arms around her and grounded his middle into her hips. Kagome was getting more turned on by the moment and she thought it would be best for them to stop while they could. She shivered as she felt his warm breath on her neck and began to melt in his arms as his tongue caressed her left earlobe.

"Are you enjoying yourself princess?" A seductive voce spoke from behind her neck. She didn't know who that voice belonged to but she carelessly nodded dumbly. Kagome couldn't believe what this guy was doing to her; she turned to face him again and was surprised to feel the pair of lips she had been aching for, pressed upon her own. They stopped dancing to get caught in the moment of their intimate kiss.

His lips were soft and warm and just tantalizing. Kagome's eyes slid close as the kiss got hotter. She felt as his hand grabbed her breast gently and as she gasped he pushed his tongue into her mouth roughly. Lost in his kiss she wasn't thinking when he pulled away gently and saw the amused way he was looking at her. And after a second or two, she found herself spellbound by the liquid pools of gold. Inuyasha knew she was drunk and could smell it on her breath; he had also gotten carried away with the drinks and so he felt a bit woozy himself. "Let's take this somewhere private and let me take you to a world filled with pure bliss." He whispered seductively into her ear.

She nodded accepting his too generous offer and before any words could be spoken out of her mouth, he grabbed her wrist and led her out of the club. Once they were in the parking lot and they had found his car and climbed aboard.

He_ wanted_ her; _desperately_ with the same want he had wanted Kikyou, his dead wife.

He walked down a long hallway carrying the raven haired mystery girl as fast as he could before opening the door to his bedroom. Gently he set her down of the clean red satin sheets of the king size bed in the middle of the large room and stared into her loving eyes. She was hypnotized by the enchantment of his night glowing eyes as she stared up into those magnificent orbs of his. "Listen...I-I don't think this is such a good idea, maybe I should leav—" His lips came crashing down on hers. Kagome tried to pull back, but found herself melting into his arms once again. When his tongue traced along the line of her mouth, a small gasp escaped her. He parted her lips with his tongue. She moaned at the intrusion, allowing herself to be swept away by the sweet passionate kiss.

He grinned, satisfied with her response. The low rumbling in his chest shot through her and she shivered. He placed more of his weight atop her small frame and began kissing and licking a hot trail along her slender neck and down her cheekbones.

He took a deep breath, her arousal scent drugging him. She was completely drunk and so was he, yet he wanted nothing more than to claim this girl as his own. The enthusiastic man cursed himself for not making his move sooner; he had watched her while she was drinking all by herself. Her beauty was outstanding and the similarity to Kikyou was even bigger, so he wondered as he had stared, what would happen if he were to take advantage of that. If he dared to take her into his arms like he had done with his wife in the past and here they were in a very compromising position.

_God help me from making her mine,_ he thought to himself as he licked and nipped his way down her stomach. He groaned loudly, the sweet sounds of her were almost more than he could bear.

He smirked when his hands reached the waistband of her panties underneath her very revealing red dress; and there was a hot pink, partly see-through Hello kiddy thong. He chuckled at the cute revealing childish thong, one of the many he had never gotten the pleasure of taking off a woman before. Meanwhile he hooked his index fingers into the waistband and began slowly tugging off her the article of clothing. It had taken him nearly three long minutes to get her undressed, but the wait would be worth it. Lucky him, she wasn't wearing a bra which made it a whole lot easier.

She was ashamed of herself. She had never experienced something so stupid yet at the same time so desired. She had promised herself not to have sex with anyone she didn't love or at least not know, and here she was nearly naked on a stranger's bed. Maybe she shouldn't have gone to that wild club full of people she either didn't know or had recently met.

She could hear herself moaning when his tongue swirled into her navel. Small jolts of electricity danced along her spine every time his lips touched her heated flesh. Truth be told, she had never seen a more magnificent creature and still hadn't thought it was possible there could be another. She inwardly groaned as her body shamelessly responded to his touch. _Why on earth do you have to be so damn irresistibly sexy? S_he wondered to herself when he looked up at her from his position between her legs, chuckling dangerously low in his throat as if he had read her mind.

Her mind was screaming at her to grab her dress that was now on the floor and run, but she ignored it completely. Kagome couldn't make herself stop. She'd wanted this guy so much it was torture, how could she deny herself? In a weird way, he reminded her of how her ex fiancé liked to tease her by loving each part of her body slowly. But all the disturbing memories of the past just diapered into the back of her mind. Inuyasha examined this goddess's perfect body. He teasingly stared at the large orbs in front of him, her large breasts and pinkish colored nibbles._ God baby you're so fucking gorgeous_, he thought to himself.

She sighed and closed her eyes, but then was whining a bit when he abandoned his position between her thighs and stalked up her body. She shivered when he pressed his lips against her ear. His warm breath caressed her cheek and tickled the hairs on the back of her neck. She sucked in a breath as he spoke.

"I like it _rought_, do you?" He kissed and then gently bit her neck, reveling in her shocked gasp and pleasured moan. His voice was the kind of husky tenor that promised seduction. She had remembered seeing him there with many attractive women surrounding him. So basically it was well-known facts that he was the most popular and wanted guy at the famous Club Toxic. All coherent thought was lost when Inuyasha's lips again claimed her own. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and immediately he deepened the kiss. She was, after all a free woman.

Inuyasha smiled against her lips when she clutch to him. After admiring her from afar he had waited all night to have her writhing beneath him, and he was damn well going to enjoy it. He broke the kiss in favor of worshipping her neck. He sucked softly on her pulsing artery, earning a whispered cry from the girl beneath him. He ceased his assault on her neck and she whimpered at the loss. Threading her hands on his pants and over his cock, she then grabbed his silvery hair in an attempt to keep him near. He looked down at her, molten honey staring into pools of melted chocolate.

"Patience, princess, I'll give you what you want real soon." He untangled her fingers from his hair placing a feathery kiss on her slightly parted lips before refocusing on his intended target.

He touched both nipples playfully with his thumbs and found they were already hard and waiting for him to take them into his mouth. "Hmmnn!" Kagome closed her eyes and letting the feeling of

Inuyasha's warm mouth on her hardened nipple of her right breast envelop her, he sucked and nipped gently and massaged her other breast with his other hand. Her skin felt tingly and warm, her lower belly was twisted into knots, and moisture gathered at the apex of her thighs. No, no one had definitely hadn't made her feel like this. It was a feeling she didn't know the right words to describe it, kind of like having sex for the first time again. Either he was some sort of sex god or the fact that she hadn't had sex in a long time, probably made her feel like this was her greatest time ever.

She sucked in a shuddered breath when Inuyasha placed his left hand low on her quivering abdomen. "Baby don't tease me," she spoke pleadingly. She needed a release only he could give her. He was driving her mad, yet she craved the very touch that tortured her so. His hand moved lower, his long fingers dancing over the mound of her womanhood and she spread her legs without hesitation.

He groaned as the spicy scent of her arousal shot straight to his excruciating erection. He wanted her. He needed to claim her, to bury himself in her welcoming heat while she screamed herself hoarse. All these years he had told himself that he didn't need any woman material since the death of Kikyou. And now here was a gorgeous woman underneath him, pleading for him to make her his. Although a desire of having her was increasing by the minute, he reasoned that maybe it wasn't wise to take this too far. Of course, he was only human and therefore got carried away easily. He leaned over suckling on her left breast as his middle finger slid into her tight opening. A rush of desire flooded his senses when she whined, begging for more.

She was already struggling for air when his second finger entered her. "Oh... please!" she pleaded with the man hovering over her. She bent her knee, granting him deeper access when he increased the force of his thrusts. Her stomach started feeling that funny sensation, like if a coil was being tightly wound inside of her. It was something she had only been able to experience with her ex in the past, but somehow this guy made her feel much more excitement and she knew she was enjoying every passing second of it.

"Hmmnn… Aren't you going to fuck me already?" she questioned before his finger left her wet opening; seductively he licked his index finger clean and then the other one while watching her reaction. She moaned and then gasped when he slid down her body to run his fingers over her wet folds and then suck her throbbing clit into his mouth. Inuyasha chuckled low in his throat not bothering to answer her. He continued to plunder her feminine core with his skilled tongue. He drank in the sounds of her satisfaction like a fine wine; he knew her climax was close.

He removed his mouth from her moist center and repositioned himself alongside her so that his left leg pinned hers, all the while his fingers continued to explore her heated core. She was moaning now, half words escaping in breathy whispers. "That's it princess...cum for me." His words caressed her senses, pushing her closer to a climactic release. He inserted a third finger and rubbed slow circles over her swollen clit. Kagome cried out as her body tensed and intense waves of pleasure rippled through her. She gasped and stared at him, wide-eyed when her small frame began to tremble and a flood of pleasurable sensations overtook her.

She grabbed onto his arm to anchor herself. She felt the muscles playing under his skin while his fingers still moved within her spamming canal. She was starting to come down from the high heavens that his touch had given her when he again began thrusting into her, his thumb lightly tapping on her sensitive clit.

Kagome closed her eyes as the second wave of sensation swept over her. Never in all her years with her ex, had she ever felt anything so amazing. She stared up at Inuyasha her eyes still clouded over with lust. She raised a shaky hand to his face. Slender fingers caressed the line of his jaw, and then stroked his cheek. She moved with such vast boldness she hadn't known she possessed, threading her fingers into his hair, she pulled him to her and kissed him with all the desire in the world.

Inuyasha reluctantly broke the kiss, pulling away from the raven-haired beauty and the siren song of her alluring satiated scent. She then tried to remove his pants with some help from Inuyasha and waited impatiently for more. When he removed his pants, boxers and shirt, they were soon all over the floor along with the rest of Kagome's clothing. As he exposed his naked chest to Kagome; she ran her hands over his well toned abs and hardened muscles. He instead, moved down her body again and blew softly over her throbbing clit, elicited a straggled moan from the quivering girl. Her hands fisted in his hair pushing him to her, a silent plea for more.

He ignored her and moved to the inside of her thighs. He slowly nipped and licked at the sensitive flesh, running his hands up and down the sides of her body. Never getting closer to where she needed him to be. Kagome was writhing beneath him. She wanted completion and now. "Please," she wailed while squirming about.

He was torturing her, teasing her mercilessly. "Please what princess?"

"Please just fuck me. I-I need you..." She cried out as he settled back between her legs not making her wait any longer.

He was ready to push himself in when he stopped and looked into the eyes of the beauty underneath him. "Would you like it if I fucked you all night?" He asked and she barely managed to nod a yes. Quickly using his cock, he played moving it up and down her clit making her moan helplessly. She was wet and waiting.

"Do I make you want me?" He asked her again, torturing her mercilessly as he slapped his cock on her entrance as he said this, provoking insistent need.

"No...j-just y-you, damn baby." She finally breathed out so he would finally get the idea and fuck her brains out.

He pushed himself quickly into her. Kagome arched her back desperate to get closer. He began to pound into her, listening to her gasps and moans. "Fuck babe...oh shit, you feel so good, so tight." he moaned into her neck. Kagome dragged her nails across his back leaving red welts in her path. He could feel another orgasm forming in her lower half again. Their bodies moved together and she moved her hips up and down with each of Inuyasha's thrusts.

Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist keeping him where he was. Though he would never admit it to anyone including her, this was also one of the best nights in a long time.

Inuyasha was also aware that she was beginning to fall asleep when her arms around his neck become slack and her breathing became deep. They were both covered in sweat but their love making was far from finished. Inuyasha shifted slightly to get a better view of her sleeping facade. He ran his fingers over her jaw then down the smooth skin of her neck as if engraving every memory as his fingertips did the studying. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen and tonight he enjoyed having sex with her.

He watched her chest slowly rise and fall. He became hard inside her again as he watched her drift off. Inuyasha nuzzled her neck as he gently rocked his hips against her. Kagome was somewhere between sleeping and waking, her body was suddenly becoming overwhelm in warm pleasure. Her eyes fluttered open when she felt Inuyasha nip her collarbone. She moaned loudly unable to hold back even if tried. She could feel her stomach tying into a familiar knot. She moved with him as they made love slowly. They explored each other's bodies deliberately; slowly they were forgetting everything and everyone that existed around them. Their past didn't matter, just the wonderful moment between two strangers.

Inuyasha did not let her find release easily. He enjoyed studying every inch of her being. Inuyasha's hands moved over her body leaving a heated trail in their wake. It was like he was worshipping her, savoring every part of her. Kagome threw her head back; she had never felt so good in a long time.

Inuyasha's thrusts became harder but still at an agonizingly slow pace. He brought her climatic release with his own and he spilled his seed into her. She screamed as he rode out the impact of her orgasm with her. Inuyasha then rolled off her and pulled her close.

"That was amazing," she said in a shaky voice. Inuyasha said nothing he just kissed her and then looked into her big beautiful eyes and smiled down at her; he then kissed her forehead gently and nuzzled her neck while placing tender kisses. He reached back and pulled the bedraggled comforter over both of them. At that moment something flickered in him and he said the first name that came to his muddled mind.

"Kikyou…" Whispering the name of another, he sleepy wrapped his arms on her waist. Inuyasha inhaled deeply, taking in her unique fragrance of cherry blossoms. A pleasuring fragrance he would make sure he would never forget.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CO. I REPEAT...THEY DO NOT BELONG TO ME WHATSOEVER, ONLY TO THE VERY TALENTED MISS RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.


	8. Chapter 8

**IF YOU ARE NOT THE ONE**

**Chapter Seven:** To Remember What Was Once There

It was a great morning, the birds were merrily chirping outside and the sky was a bright sky blue color, no clouds in the way and for some reason it was brighter than usual. Rays of sun welcomed the bright morning into Inuyasha's bedroom as they entered through his two large class window-like doors, which by the way led to the balcony outside. The brilliant and oh so vivid light penetrated through the glass doors and into his sanctuary; lighting every corner of his large bedroom in the process.

The second he awoke the next morning, he couldn't help but feel an overwhelming emptiness deep in his interior, also noticing he was missing a great whole lot of body heat and felt so very isolated. All of a sudden, the pleasing warmth that he had finally obtained after so many years was missing. Inuyasha cracked an eye opened to find the gorgeous woman that was supposed to be sleeping next to him, _gone_. She had vanished without a single trace.

As he sat upright on the bed, one of his hands traveled to the other side of the mattress, were he could still feel the warmth of the resent female body that was once there. His hand journeyed all the way back to his head and found his hair tangled up messily, and to make it even worse, his head hurt just a little bit. When times like these there was only one thing left to do; call his butler and ask for an aspirin and a glass of water. He sighed as he mindlessly scratched his head. He knew he looked a mess and he felt pain suddenly erupting from his back. "Fucking wench can scratch like a bitch," he mumbled as he ran his fingers up and down his sore back.

He looked around the bedroom, scanning trace of the disappearing woman. There was absolutely nothing left of her but a single memory and the faint smell lingering in the air as a cause of their late last night sexual activities. His bed was a total mess, pillows were thrown across the room, his clothes were scattered all over the floor and the bed sheets were messily both on the carpet floor and on the bed.

Yep, she was gone; she had left him there while he was still deeply drowned in sleep and just left on her own freewill. He couldn't exactly remember what had happened yesterday or how they had met but he did indeed remember their lovemaking. He could also still feel the way her body felt next to his, hell he still remembered how she begged him to take her and make her his. But there was just one thing he sure couldn't place a finger on…_her name_. As he tried his best to remember the name that belonged to that woman, his baffled mind could not come up with any of some sort that could match her outstanding beauty. _All the ones with the beauty are whores in search of pleasure._ But of all the years he had spent alone without his wife, he had never done something as stupid as he had done last night. _Holy shit…if Sesshoumaru finds out about this, he will fucking kill me for sure. I could kiss my reputation goodbye._

After much cussing he decided to put aside his disturbing thoughts and arose from the bed as he headed to the large bathroom connected to his bedroom that was on the right-hand side of the room. Halfway to the bathroom door, he stopped dead on his tracks and turned his attention to a familiar looking object on the floor. For a second or two he realized it belonged to his mystery girl from last night, he leaned over to pick up the Hello Kiddy thong with two fingers and decided to put it in his dirty laundry and keep as a price. Sort of like a souvenir from one of the greatest nights he had had in a long time.

He glanced around his room and found his pants messily on top of one of his arm chairs. When picked up, he searched for his wallet to see if anything had suddenly _disappeared_ this morning while he was still asleep. Not surprised when he opened his wallet and noticed a couple of bucks were missing, his prediction was right. Though what slightly surprised him was that she had only taken exactly twenty bucks and that all of his hundred bills were still there.

Inuyasha simply chuckled to himself as he entered his rather large bathroom closing the door behind him and walked into the marble-made shower, setting the water to a freezing temperature. The ice-cold droplets of water fell upon his hardened muscles as soon as he had walked in, closing the already fogged up glass sliding door and as he did, he thought again of that woman. Her beautiful face was almost identical to Kikyou's and her heavenly body was fit, curved and round in all the right places. She was entirely a real beauty.

For once in his life he felt whole, complete and not alone. And this seemed weird to him because the last time he felt like this was when his wife was still alive. But what scared him the most was that the fact that he had slept with plenty other women before, but none had ever made him feel the way she had. With her last night, he felt rather different...like if she had intentionally somehow taken a piece of him with her. And he wasn't referring to the missing twenty bucks from his wallet.

* * *

><p>Kagome bit her nails nervously, as a little four year-old would, frighten she might have done something she would one day regret later on. She continued watching out the window of the taxi nervously. What would she do, if Sango asked her where she had been? Worse, what would she do if she would ask her with whom had she left with last night? After all, she had arrived to the club with Sango in a cab and Sango knew clearly well that Kagome had stupidly forgotten her purse at home with all her money inside. What if Sango got mad or started thinking of her as a slut or something? Damn it all to hell, that's the last thing she needed right now. Though what she did need at that moment was a painkiller and a comfy bed where to sleep on all day and never come out of under her covers.<p>

The only reason she was on a taxi now, was because she had taken some money from the wallet inside the pants that belonged to the guy she had slept with. Her only ticket back home was to steal some money or face the aftermath of her actions, which she was never used to doing. So that's precisely what she did, after all, a couple missing bucks from the wallet of any rich men wouldn't make much of a difference anyhow.

What in the world was she thinking in the first place when she agreed to disappear with a complete stranger! She had long ago decided to not give herself to just any men she would come across with and what was the first thing did, she ends up bedding a guy she still had no clue what his name was. _Smooth move Kagome,_ she mentally scowled herself.

She cocked her head back into the backseat of the taxi and remembered the guy she had spent one of the best's nights of her life. He was amazingly a god in bed and was the most handsome guy she had ever gotten the misfortune of meeting. The way he caressed her body was incredible, and how he enjoyed the torture he put her through was just over the top. Not only that, but to top it all off he was a terribly good kisser.

Kagome just signed and carelessly bit her already bruised up bottom lip. Just thinking about him made her whole body in fire and her skin feeling a tingle of excitement and arousal. Sure he wasn't the first guy she had ever had slept with but the way he made her feel last night was almost as if she were some innocent virgin having sex for the first time. It felt as if she were experiencing something totally new with him. _Jesus,_ _I obviously haven't obviously had sex in a long time…_

Besides not remembering much about the past night except when they had sex, she could never forget his face and beautiful eyes. His eyes, his pale orbs of sweet yellow honey; the most amazing pair of eyes she had ever seen in her life.

When she had looked at them while having sex, it was as if they were trying to tell her something. As if he were lost in an ocean of love just for her, as if she were another person he was really looking at.

"Umm…Excuse me; I think this is my building." Kagome told the taxi driver, who stopped the taxi right in front of her apartment building. "Thanks for the ride," She handed the money and told him to keep the rest as a tip for the cabbie and got out of the car slowly walking into the building as he drove off.

As soon as she got off the elevator in the fourth floor, she walked down the hall and turned the doorknob to the left opening the door little by little. Walking in is one thing, but sneaking in is another. Kagome closed the door gently, not making a sound, and looked around the apartment. "Oh thank god, I think she's probably at work." She said as she sighed with relief walked into the living room, dropping dead down on the couch, she was exhausted and felt kind of sore.

"Who's at work, cause if you mean me, I'm off today and work tomorrow," Sango walked into the living room with her pajama pants on and a white t-shirt, holding a cup of tea. Her hair was up on its usual ponytail and she had on Kagome's Hello Kiddy slippers.

Kagome jumped in surprise and scooted down the sofa to give Sango some room to sit on. "Oh hey," a little taken back, Kagome greeted Sango who smiled at her while drinking some tea.

"Well good morning to you too honey." She said and calmly took a sip of her mug before totally exploding on her missing friend. "Good god, Sakura! I've been worried sick, were have you been! Who did you leave with? Are you all right? You just mysteriously disappeared off and I was worried, after all, you being new and all..." Sango saw the blank look of surprise that Kagome was currently giving her and realized that she had over reacted a little asking numerous questions that couldn't possible be answered all at the same time.

"Well gee _mom_, I'm _so _sorry. I thought I was a big girl now, oh but don't worry, I'll make sure to call next time I runaway with a stranger." She said sarcastically. "Hey! Are those my slippers?" She asked paranoid and somehow trying hard to change the subject, which was unlikely...

Sango placed the cup of unfinished tea on the coffee table next to her and threw her arms around Kagome. "Don't you change the subject on me! Listen I'm the one who should be sorry, you just arrived and here I am yelling at you. It's just that I was kind of worried, and you didn't even get a chance to meet my friend Inuyasha."

"Oh about that, so sorry. Perhaps...next time?" Kagome shrugged as she patted Sango on the back, she felt like she was suffocating little by little because Sango was slowly squishing the air out of her lungs the harder she hugged. For a very tall skinny girl she was one heck of a strong one.

"Coming to think of it, Inuyasha vanished last night too. He never returned my calls...that poor idiot must have left it inside his car or forgot to charge his battery again. God how I hate it when he bails out on me." She thought out loud as she slowly got off of Kagome's arms so Kagome could finally take a deep breath and exhale.

"Umm yeah, maybe," all Kagome wanted to do at the moment was to take a long hot bath. She wasn't in a mood of meeting new people in a very long time.

Sango stared at Kagome's neck and cocked a brow; there was an unexpected silence by Sango and this kind of freaked Kagome out. "You know, that's a pretty big hickey you have there," Sango said as he reached to touch it with a hand as if it were a creature from another planet.

"A _hickey_, you-you say?" She stuttered as she also touched the skin on her neck and blushed furiously into a scarlet color.

"Yeah, quite interesting actually," Sango said and sat back on the couch keeping her hands to herself. "You, my friend, have some explaining to do…" She said almost singing her last couple of words, curious and hoping Kagome would spare her details.

"Let's just say...I kind of spent the night with…umm…this guy." Kagome just couldn't put her words together and not sound retarded.

"Oh my god...care to share details?"

"I was stupidly drunk out of my freakin' mind and I didn't know what I was doing. I—"

"Ah huh! I knew it…" Sango said.

Kagome stopped talking to think of what Sango had just asked. She scratched her head in search for an answer. Who exactly did she sleep with? _Of my lord,_ she gashed and placed her hands over her mouth. _It could have been anybody. _The horrified look on Kagome's face was a very scary one to look at and could bring anyone to jump to conclusions.

"You don't even know his name do you!" Sango questioned Kagome as she fidgeted on the couch, very…well _shocked_ to say the least.

Nervously laughing, Kagome shook her head. "Listen Sango, I'm really tired so I'm just going to go to my room and call it a night." She knew she sure have had one unforgettable night and had experienced enough of that.

"Alright, but just so you know, my friend is currently hiring and I was thinking of helping you apply there. We'll work together, what do you think?" Sango suggested before Kagome could impatiently escape her clutches.

"I think it's a great idea." Kagome nodded and actually managed to smiled, knowing it wasn't a bad idea whatsoever. Finally, Kagome stood up and walked towards her bedroom not completely feeling off the hook. And Sango bid her goodnight as so did Kagome; she just waved at her while she picked up her mug and control and turned on the TV to distract herself…When Kagome was ready to talk, she would be there to listen and possibly help.

As soon as Kagome entered her bedroom and closed the door behind her, she took a deep breath as she just stood there with her back to the door. Sliding down to crouch, with her knees bent and body hunched over…she _cried desperately_.

She just couldn't help it, the tears kept flowing one after the other as they broke free one by one all the way down her chin; they just kept coming and coming. Kagome placed her hands on her face and sobbed silently making sure she wouldn't capture Sango's attention when moaning in pain and misery. Kagome cried because she still somehow loved her ex and felt like she had just betrayed him. When it had been completely vice versa; he had been the one to manage to do that on his own a long time ago while shattering her heart in a million of tiny pieces in the process. She couldn't tear the image of herself at that altar, stupidly looking into his deceiving eyes, all dressed in white, willingly handing over to him her whole heart to watch him practically tear it apart.

She continued whimpering on the floor sniffing and wiping away her tears. Kagome stood up, walking over to her dresser where she happened to find a box of cigarettes. Her breathing was heavy for she couldn't control the over whelming emotions that attacked her all at once. Her hands shakily opened the new box and pulled out one single cigarette and a lighter, lightening it up as she placed it between her slightly parted lips as she simultaneously walked on over to the bed, standing beside it. After having placed the lighter and the box on a near by nightstand she collapsed on the floor, her cigarette still in contact with her fingers.

Trembling still, she inhaled deeply and exhaled, smoke escaping her lips as she took the cigarette from her lips and between her fingers to breathe easily, soothing her aching nerves. This time, Kagome motionlessly gazed at the door, hearing Sango's footsteps as she walked on over to her own bedroom. She was now in a doll-like state, she didn't move from where she lied on the carpet floor. Her eyes now red and her cheeks tainted with the mascara that had mixed with her tears leaving behind a moistly trail of endless pain.

So many thoughts all at once ran through her mind, no words escaped her lips, and her ocean blue eyes hard to describe. While she had been having intercourse with that man from the club, when he embraced her passionately, when he kissed her so tenderly that she could almost break from sanity, she couldn't help by compare and her mind was confused at times when that man with the golden orbs seamed with her as perfect or flawless as to be beyond criticism.

At some points she had drifted away like if she was actually really being kissed and held by the man who broke everyone of her dreams letting herself go. Like as if taking_ one_ last chance of giving every ounce of herself to him just _one_ last time, in other words giving every part of herself that she wasn't able to give away _one_ more time. The more she was away from the man that still held her heart in his hands; the more she wanted to be with him. After all he had done to her, after every lie he had told her and after all the sorrow that she had suffered as a result from his actions, she still loved him like she did when together_ they_ were the ones making love.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CO. I REPEAT...THEY DO NOT BELONG TO ME WHATSOEVER, ONLY TO THE VERY TALENTED MISS RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.


	9. Chapter 9

**IF YOU ARE NOT THE ONE**

**Chapter Eight:** Ignorance Is Bliss

A few days later; not sure if it was a good idea to start off with, he rubbed his chin in a thinking manner. So many questions circled in his head about choosing his new receptionist. He had other more significant things to worry about also, but having discussed it over breakfast with Miroku; he knew he couldn't make up an excuse to leave it for another occasion. But to deal with the headache of choosing a newbie, to work at the empty computer desk next to his secretary's just outside his office in the waiting room of the fifty-fifth floor of his empire as little as a receptionist…Great, he felt another migraine to deal with coming, besides Yura that is.

He couldn't deny he needed one as soon as possible but he also couldn't help thinking this was stupid and that someone else should be in charge of doing this and not him. "Damn Yura, she just _had _to be fucking absent today, great day to fucking callout sick, bitch..." He thought out loud as he read the résumés of the many young women who were dying to step foot in his precious building.

Not only was there a receptionist for the whole company in general, but since he was a very busy man, he needed his very own receptionist like a lot of his important employees had just in case. His last personal receptionist had decided to quit precisely when he needed her the most. He grabbed one out of the many résumés on top of his desk, all of them scattered than in neat piles like he had first received them. He took a look at a freshly graduated college girl's résumé and read the list of all of her resent jobs from before graduating…_Nothing, nada_.

This girl had never had a single job before like working at a simple fast food establishment; at least Mc Donald's perhaps would have given her two thumbs up. Not only did he need a well educated person, but also an employee who would kindly know how to greet all his visitors or customers, that will do something as simple as answering the telephone, make stupid appointments and doing several of other miner jobs that Yura would probably be too busy to deal with herself. What he desperately needed over all, was someone who could treat people, including himself, with much respect.

He placed aside the résumé of the recent graduate into a pile of other girls he though to be unworthy of taking such a prestigious job for none other than himself. Thinking about what he had talked to Sango over the phone, he questioned himself if Sango's new roommate could possibly be good enough to take up the job. After all, Sango had practically begged and she had mentioned something about her new little friend needing one desperately.

Of course, being the compassionate man that he was at heart, the idea of calling her up had once or maybe twice crossed his mind without much importance. Perhaps if this new girl was all that Sango described and ranted on about, he might once in his lifetime take a jump in the river and go for it. Surely he had a résumé; here _somewhere_…Maybe Sango had dropped one off for him to look at. He hurriedly went in search for it, examining girls after girls for a Yoshida Sakura…Not that he was trying to be a sexist, but for some idiotic reason, he trusted women more than guys for these types of jobs because he though men would probably slack off and not take things too seriously like a lot of women usually did nowadays.

When he finally was able to find it, he picked it up and quickly didn't waste time in reading all the things he needed to know. "Yoshida Sakura, twenty-five years old, born and raised in Kyoto, accomplished high school with honors, got many degrees and a masters degree for business and administration from one of the best business colleges in Kyoto, has experienced working with lawyers, last job was a secretary for a lawyer whose name wasn't fucking written, was an executive in-training at a good school until recently dropping out. She claims to have good computer skills; interpersonal skills, and organizational skills so she has completed with a quick NVQ 1&2 administrations in reception plus as for secretary…and apparently is now searching for a job as a pitiful receptionist or perhaps also a secretary of any sort." He muttered as he read, his eyes scanning the piece of paper with slight interest.

"Impressive isn't it? Well, if you ask me, she's good enough for you to go ahead and fire Yura, kicking the hell out of her grumpy ass to the streets where it belongs in the first place." Inuyasha who had been engaged in reading about his possible new receptionist, looked up from the light green sheet of paper that he was reading out loud supposedly to himself, that is until Sango showed up. He was so concentrated in what he was doing that he hadn't paid any attention when the automatic doors to his office had opened unexpectedly to show one of his best friends.

Sango, who's a brunette with naturally straight hair neatly put in its daily ponytail, wore a lilac short skirt business suit with glasses that hung from the bridge of her nose. She was just standing there leaning her arm on one of the two leather chairs in front of his desk. "Weren't you in the middle of putting back Ronin's new software or working on random user accounts?" Inuyasha asked rather than returning that comment about firing Yura to the pits of hell, something he was still currently working on.

She sat on the chair she was leaning over just now and folded her arms over her chest. "Actually I was working on Hinten's computer and it suddenly doing troubleshoot error codes. But now that you mention it, yes I should be elsewhere than here spying on you."

Inuyasha just sighed frustrated, "well get to it woman!"

Sango glared at him. "And I _will_, as soon as you tell me if you have picked a new receptionist…"

"Damn it, I've been working on it all morning but the fucking though about picking a new wench that'll mess up constantly isn't comforting to say the least." And he had a right to feel this way about having to employ someone to work from him, or pay someone to do a job they suck at. Many of his last receptionists weren't able to do a good job due to great personality problems or just because they had answered back at him more than just once.

"Yash, you know better than anything else, that Sakura is perfect and qualifies to take up such a little and insignificant or more sophisticated job." She said and Inuyasha snorted at the comment. Apparently, Sango had become much attached to this new roommate of hers. Or was being her noisy self trying to help people out, something he wasn't the slightest bit surprised about.

"Feh…"

She placed a hand over her head before sarcastically mocking him for the same childish gestures that he occasionally made since before college. "Is that all you're going to say, _feh_, real immature Mr. Takahashi…"

Inuyasha ignored her, something he was quite good at by now, and glanced once again at the light green résumé he held in his hands. "Keh…go away and fix something Sango, I'm not in the sanctified mood of arguing with you over something as significant, as you so easily put it." He shooed her off with a hand gesture.

"Oh c'mon Inuyasha, just do the favor and I promise that you won't hear another complain or favor from me for a very long ass time." Said Sango who noticed he was trying his best in ignoring her absolutely.

Inuyasha placed the green file down and looked at her in the eye, "I wish I could believe you _love_, but unfortunately money doesn't grow on trees and I can't afford to loose another important client because Yura isn't fucking here today, and to top it all off, I don't have a goddamn receptionist to fuck it up for me instead. Didn't Miroku fix me up with another replacement or temporary secretary?"

She shrugged and then nodded remembering that he had. "I believe so, but she called in late saying that her car broke down twelve blocks from here so hopefully she'll make it in twenty minutes or less."

"Just great, exactly what I needed…Fucking worthless excuse for a pitiful secretary…" He mumbled annoyed indistinctly to himself.

"Okay then, In that case, I'll just let you be and just miserably suffer in trying to find unsuccessfully someone else, much more qualified than Sakura." She implied and pressured him some more, knowing well it was working and Inuyasha was about to explode any minute now.

He heaved a sigh as an alternative and then groaned something Sango couldn't quite catch before finally giving in. "Alright…call up Miss Yoshida and tell her that she has the job. And that if I'm not pleased in one week's worth of job hours, I will be nothing but tempted to fire her little ass to the streets before she can say fast-food restaurant."

She jumped up from her seat with the biggest grin cemented on to her face. "Will do Mr. Takahashi…oh and don't worry she'll be up to your standards." She reassured with confidence in her eyes.

"Just tell her to show up first thing tomorrow morning so we can settle this once and for all." He said while he still could.

She stopped and flashed a bright smile at him again. "Oh and uh thanks Inuyasha, I knew you would come around sooner or later." She said midway towards the doors and stopped right on her tracks before exiting as the doors unexpectedly opened and Miroku walked in.

"Oh hey Sango, fancy seeing you again today..." He said as he looked at her up and down repeatedly like he did every time he spotted her around the building. Sango groaned and heatedly whispered a _get lost_, before walking right past him and out the automatic glass doors as they shut close.

"What's up with her?" Inuyasha asked and watched the lonesome expression on his face, knowing well he had earned Sango's glares.

"I uh…Well she walked in again as she saw me flirting with Suki, you know my new pretty blond secretary…my hands are cursed you know." He informed him as an excuse like he always did when doing something to hurt Sango.

"_Oh Yeah_, what's next, that you haven't been fucked in the last twenty four hours? That Sesshoumaru is _not_ attracted to men?" He questioned with a serious face to show he wasn't kidding about his older brother who, although was happily married, Inuyasha always had a slight feeling he was gay; and that his brother had a very feminine touch about him.

"Seriously Yash, my hands have a mind of their own, and I am vulnerable against their will."

"Exactly why am I not surprised she hates you. Listen Miro, you need to settle for one babe once and for all, and stop thinking about just getting laid you baka."

Miroku sat down on the chair that Sango once occupied and continued on. "To be frank with you buddy, I have…and I think I can win Sango over starting tomorrow. I'll try hard to show her that I care more than about just getting into her panties."

Inuyasha shook his head and placed all the scattered papers in a messy pile before opening his laptop and looking over some profiles. "You are hopeless…"

He gave him a knowing smiled agreeing with him. "I know, I know…so what were you guys talking about before I walked in. She seamed pretty darn happy about something up until the point when she saw me come in."

"Trust me; it's not important right now…"

"Okay…Anyway, did you go through the trouble of hiring a new receptionist?"

"Don't remind me…I think I just hired Sango's new best friend."

Sango waited for the crowed elevator to get to her designated floor. She was feeling so many emotions at the same time that she felt almost dizzy if not anything else. She wasn't sure why but Miroku had her feeling so many never-felt emotions before that it was hard for her to control them or understand what they were. She was so afraid to admit to herself that she loved him again; she just couldn't fall like that one more time.

According to her heart, she had long ago back in high school, to be precise, not felt all confused about the smallest affection of him being more than just an ordinary friend like they had both agreed of only being. He was just too naïve, persistent, cocky and so many other things that unfortunately he and Inuyasha had in common. She understood that they were like that by birth and she loved both her friends just the way they were, just as long as Miroku wasn't like that with her that is.

Sure it was childish to get jealous whenever he would flirt with that little secretary of his, but she couldn't help it, it was stronger than her. Something unpredictable, she always ended up feeling stupid when _he_ would catch _her_ catching_ him_ in action. After all, Miroku was a free man to do and get laid with whomever he wanted, whenever he pleased. However, Sakura did say something about the matter…maybe if she just gave him a chance and got to know more of him outside of work more often, see the side of him whenever they used to hang with Inuyasha back in college, except if only there was no Inuyasha and just Miroku and herself alone doing something they both enjoyed doing. It's just that everything was different for her until now that he had managed to manipulate and toy with her confused heart.

No, maybe there would never actually be a _them_, it just wouldn't work out since he would never think of changing his huge attraction for more than one woman or trade it for just one. Perhaps if she sought out help from Sakura, maybe there could be a tiny possibility, or maybe not…

Either way, she would not give Miroku the satisfaction of letting him know he has won over her every though. Instead, she will make sure to erase him, not completely because she would never want to ruin or throw out the window all their years of friendship. Besides, she had other important things to tend to, like running to her office and calling up her new friend to tell her that she had gotten a job at where she worked. And this way, Sango would try out her plan of setting Sakura and Inuyasha up together, even if she _did_ have to do it without the help of Miroku. Now all she needed was to make sure that he would not say a word of this to Inuyasha under any circumstances. But what was really making her smile at the moment, was that she would work alongside her new friend, and she will have a new female friend rather than just Miroku and Inuyasha at work.

She waited impatiently for the automatic doors to open, and when they finally did, the 'ding' sound was heard and _her_ along with a tail of employees marched right out. Hinten, a very attractive man with short black hair and light colored eyes, was waiting for a less crowded elevator to arrive. Meanwhile, he pressed an upward looking arrow button, still waiting for the elevator to disembark all its passengers that were on their way down. Standing outside the shut doors of the elevator next to the one in which Sango had just travel in with a pack of hurried people, he glanced over at Sango and smiled just because she carried with her a very tempting and contagious smile. "Sango!" He called out for her as she was about to keep on walking failing to notice her co-worker shouting her name.

She finally did noticed him though after his third shout and walked on over to where he stood. "Hey Hinten, where you going; I still have to fix your desktop remember?" She asked and he nodded.

"True, but it's my lunch break and I was just looking for you to invite you to perhaps have lunch with me at this new restaurant I've heard so much about and wanted to check out." He asked her out wicking at her with his right eye seductively; however, hearing this made her blush furiously. Sango was frequently asked out on dates, but not being interested in them, she always declined and walked away. But this was way different than just any ordinary date, it wasn't that she liked him that way or anything, but the though of going out on a lunch date with a very attractive co-worker, _exited_ her.

"Actually, I wasn't very hungry but now that you mentioned a new restaurant, I guess it wouldn't be a bad idea—" She wasn't able to finish her response as they both heard another 'ding', which belonged to the elevator Hinten was waiting for and someone they both knew walked right out.

"Finally! Sango I forgot to ask you out to eat lunch with me since you walked out of Inuyasha's office in such a hurry—" Miroku who indeed had been searching for Sango and was about to head for her office, couldn't help but notice Hinten who stood next to a very furious Sango with her arms crossed over her breast. Normally, not a good sign.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?" He asked as he cocked an eyebrow distrustfully waiting for a response from any of them.

Hinten finally nodded. "Yeah as a matter of fact you kinda did Miroku. I was also about to ask Sango here out on a lunch date to this great new restaurant."

"Oh well, mind if I tagalong with you two?" Miroku asked and then glanced over at the girl who had failed to say a word yet, but stood there looking fiercely at him with a smile upside down.

Sango sighed. "Yeah, well I sort of do, so just leave me alone Houshi. I am not interested into going in any dates with you!" She stammered at him as she pointed and pocked a finger on his firm chest repeatedly. And he gaped unable to find the right words to say but remained silent as he helplessly watched Sango tugged Hinten by his hand and into the elevator they stood in front of, before it closed leaving Miroku dumbstruck and absolutely lonely.

Miroku took in and let out a deep audible breath in weariness before he took off the coat jacket he had on, and walked away with it over his shoulder. He wasn't sure why go through all the trouble of embarrassing him, but Sango had managed to take a blow at him leaving him behind speechless. He had always hated being turned down, but he had to give Sango props for being so good at it. Maybe Inuyasha was right…perhaps he did need to settle down for one. And he knew well who that _one_ special woman was, but now it would take a long time before accomplishing the goal of making her understand he would sacrifice his cursed hand and quit his lectures ways just to end up with _her_ in the end.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CO. I REPEAT...THEY DO NOT BELONG TO ME WHATSOEVER, ONLY TO THE VERY TALENTED MISS RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.


	10. Chapter 10

**IF YOU ARE NOT THE ONE**

**Chapter Nine:** In a Rigorous State of Frenzy

A pair of long lavishing eyelashes gazed at her surroundings, while a pair of also lengthy and shiny legs gracefully got out of a yellow cab closing the backseat door before it drove away. A gasp of astonishment was heard from a charming young lady who was standing alone on a sidewalk just outside the entrance to Takahashi Productions Inc. Who took off her shades and placing them on her hair like a hair band to allow a better view from where she stood.

She gaped at the immense building from outside and noticed it looked even bigger, closer than from afar. If not from all the fog that covered the first forty floors, she would perhaps be able to see the end of the length of the building from where she stood on the sidewalk. It was obvious that her new boss was a man of great importance. People who were dressed only on business suits and other appropriate expensive clothing were seen as they walked about, on with their duties of the day. Most of these people rushed in and out with suitcases on one hand and a cup of coffee in the other as they entered the building. She realized that all of this wasn't new to her; she had worked along side a lawyer before in a big building of also much significance, but only this was more of it, it was probably much more important than any place she would ever work at again.

The elegant woman held a positive aura around her and such energy, that it made her seam much more extravagant if possible. She wore a very short and tight shirt that embraced her hips a little too perfectly; she had a woman's suit with a tight blouse from within and all she wore was a dark fancy cherry color, with a matching purse, a lovely pair of shades that also matched a pair of simple yet suitable pumps and glossy cherry lipstick. Aside from the almost dark lipstick, her make up was light and had been applied with a normal tone. She had on a touch of eyeliner and mascara neatly applied, to show off her dark blue eyes.

She had decided that it would be best to not use brown eye contacts unless she really needed them. Besides, her natural unique eye color was nothing to be embarrassed about since it resembled a not so common family trait. And now she was legitimately over the fact of trying to look like a person she clearly wasn't. From now on, she would just be herself and nothing more.

Her hair was not up in any business-like type of way but instead, it was loosely down, wavy with curls at the tips of each strand of stresses. She had though about putting it up in a ponytail like her roommate was accustomed in doing every morning before work or perhaps in a neat well done bun, but she decided against it all. As a result, realizing that most women she knew did it before going to work at an important business job, but not her, she wanted to do something new. She wanted to let everyone at this new job know that she wasn't afraid of letting her real and not so dull image stand out; she didn't need to look tedious or overdone to look professional. At her last job, she did put her hair up on a bun every morning but this was a change, a new her.

At first, she had agreed to arrive with Sango; so therefore, she could show her around the building and how to start off her first day. Well it was a good plan, but then Sango had been called to work earlier than usual letting her sleep in a little longer before emerging. But she had called Sango, and Sango had explained to her what happened and had insisted on showing her the building and a whole bunch of new faces as soon as she would arrive. So here she was, ready to take on anything and anyone.

"Oi Sakura!" Someone shouted out her supposed name, someone who Kagome now had come to know as Sango. She had been waiting for Kagome for more than an hour, always making sure she would arrive, to at least be the first to greet her.

"Oh hey Sango," Kagome said as she waved to her tall friend and walked over in font of the building entrance were her friend was waiting patiently. They hugged very quickly and Kagome noticed something different. "I didn't know you wore glasses…"

"Yeah, but I only wear them to read stuff. So how was traffic?" She asked and Kagome smiled.

"Brutal!" They both said at the same time giggling. It was now a question and a response they always gave each other since the first few days they first started living together. Sango grinned and showed Kagome inside the Takahashi building directing her to where to go. From the inside, it was even better to admire. Never before being in such an immense city, it was rare for Kagome to imagine being able to see a building such as this one just anywhere else in all Japan. The lobby was like one of a fancy five-star hotel, there were exotic plants here and there, a large fountain in the middle of the main lobby, the ceiling had huge chandeliers and many elevators and hallways to different parts of the building. Everything was shiny and the floor was most likely made out of marble stone, every detail was well though out and very admirable.

"Alright, let's go to the main lobby receptionist. She's the one that'll direct you where to go from here on." Sango explained and Kagome nodded.

As they approached her, Kagome noticed that the woman was in her mid-fifties or sixties to say the least. She also had glasses and entertained herself reading a thick book, failing to notice the newcomers as she lost herself in the pages of her novel. Sango cleared her throat and the lady looked up, her glasses at the very edge of her nose. "Lady Kaede, this is my new friend that I've been telling you so much about." She said and the lady smiled while putting her book down and then extending her hand while leaning from across her desk.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Miss Yoshida, believe me when I say that Sango has said plenty about you." Kagome also smiled and extended her hand to shake hers.

"I insist the pleasure is all mine. Though I hope not everything Sango said about me is bad." Kagome laughed cheerfully while eying Sango doubtfully who also laughed but sarcastically at Kagome's lack of trust.

"Don't worry child, she hasn't said anything bad, just that you are as beautiful and friendly as she described." Kagome was already feeling at home with her new acquaintance. "Now, let's get you your name tag, your box where we already have some papers that need filling out, names of people who are in Mr. Takahashi's personal list which you may only permit entrance to his office, a list of visitors and clients you will associate with and other Takahashi files that you will be in charge of, any questions?" Kaede placed the small box filled with papers on top of her desk and handed over Kagome her golden name tag, which read Yoshida Sakura in fancy golden cursive letters.

Kagome took it from her and tried clipping it on to her suit. "Actually, is Mr. Takahashi as hotheaded, impulsive, and unpredictable as Sango has been telling me?" She asked Miss Kaede who nodded her head, and she was right.

"I'm afraid so child, but don't worry just ignore him, do everything he says and don't talk back to him face, that's what I've been doing for the last couple years. But I'm sure you'll fit in just fine. And now that that's settled, you two get going and don't keep Mr. Takahashi waiting. It was nice meeting you Sakura, now on to your office and make yourself at home, you also better get going now Sango." Sango nodded momentarily negligent.

Once she grabbed the small almost shoe-size box that was given to her, filled with folders from different files. She walked with Sango who lead her outside an elevator. The elevator made its usual 'ding' sound before opening and many people with variety of ages rushed out, while others who stood behind the two young women, got ready to walk into the large elevator that could probably fit about ten people or less at a time. Once in, Sango pressed the fifty-five button as did others around the two girls waiting to get to their designated floors. The automatic doors shut and the elevator moved upward. In no time, elevator music reached Kagome's ears and she soon became aware of all the unfamiliar faces casually staring at her curiously.

In just a matter of seconds, the elevator made its first stop and then the next until they had been there for about seven or eight minutes. Eventually, everyone had gotten off and it stopped again but this time just one rather handsome man got in while holding a black briefcase. He wore a black business suit with a stripped dark blue tie that perfectly matched his dark blue eyes, and was whistling a friendly tone.

"Good morning Sango!" He greeted her with seductive eyes, but Sango just mumbled a good morning back and said nothing but. Kagome noticed that the man's expression saddened when she gave him a lifeless greeting, both of them looking away from each other's eyes finding the ceiling or the floor suddenly fascinating. But then, the man caught the presence of another female in the room and gazed at her long legs, curved body and all the way up to her heart-shaped face. He noticed Kagome's stare and smiled mischievously, then noticed that this new girl was holding a box. But most importantly, he became aware of the remarkable similarity this girl had to Inuyasha's deceased wife. At that moment, he knew that all hell would break loose when Inuyasha would first caught a glance at her, trouble would soon be awaken in Takahashi Productions Inc, that's for sure.

"Madam, would you do me the honor of bearing my child?" He surprisingly asked and then was about to get slapped across the face by a scarlet red Sango who held on to her anger until a certain point.

"Ask her again and I'll decapitate you!" She growled and Kagome shook her head at Sango's sudden outburst.

"Alright, alright; take it easy Sango, it was only a suggestion." He answered back coolly and looked over at Kagome again shamelessly inspecting her every curve, naughty thoughts overflowing his mind.

Kagome, who still held on to the box tightly as if someone would rob her in an elevator, was a little uncomfortable with the constant glances she kept getting from the creepy yet handsome guy standing next to them. In the process, failing to notice a pair of misguided hands sneaking their way until touching her rear end? Immediately her eyes grew in size and the fact that she had been caught of guard showed on her face.

SMACK

WACK

Sango was furious and held her hand in the air as if in a threatening matter. "What did I say about touching her!"

"But you didn't say anything about touching her..." He contradicted while whining like a child when being scowled at. Miroku rubbed the reddish printed hand mark where he had been brutally slapped and muttered something they did not quite catch.

"_Well now you know_." She warned and looked away, filled with emotions loosely circling her mind, anything but regret.

Kagome guessed this was a common thing between both of them, the fighting at least. "Does he do this with every woman he meets?" She whispered at Sango in front of Miroku who could not help but grinned.

Sango narrowed her eyes at Miroku who was now scratching the back of his head; she nodded folding her arms over her chest, "_unfortunately_…"

Nevertheless, Miroku smiled at them again and then mentally kicked himself for letting his hand get the best of him. _What the hell happened to only Sango, curse you hands!_ He though uneasily then turned to Kagome and finally spoke again. "My fair maiden, I feel that I must apologize. And I believe we have not properly met before and I have yet to know your name…"

"That's because you never asked _monk_; anyway Sakura this is one of the guys I've told you about. And Miroku this is Sakura, you know that new roommate I've been telling_ you_ about also…" She told him and he grinned yet again.

"Ah, so _you're_ Sango's new roommate am I right?"

"And you must be Miroku, the long time friend."

"Why of course. That would be me and our favorite boss who is also a good childhood friend of ours. Speak of the devil; you guys are on your way to his office, am I correct?"

"Yes, we are," Kagome answered apprehensively.

"Don't be nervous, ease up a little bit. I believe he's halfway through a meeting with Naraku and Onigumo right about now. I will accompany you to his waiting room before heading down the hallway that leads to the conference room. " He told them both and then gave Sango a knowing stare.

"Shouldn't you be in there with him already?" Sango out of the blue questioned him forgetting she was currently supposed to be mad at him for being such a dickhead.

"Yeah but being both Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's personal assistant, Sess asked me to arrive as soon as I got some files for him. Something for his presentation I presume."

Sango was still giving him a look. "I didn't know he was back, I though he had already left?"

"Well he decided to delay his trip until today in the evening, so now you can just imagine how pissed off at Sess, Inuyasha must be. Now let's hope he doesn't take it out on us." He explained and shrugged.

Seeing the way they both looked at each other, Kagome was puzzled. "That's funny; I think I've heard that name before…" She muttered and Sango looked over at her also confused.

"What are you talking about Sakura?" She inquired.

"Nothing, it's just that I've heard the name _Naraku_ before, somewhere..."

"Well of course you have, he's a famous business tycoon, although not as famous as the Takahashi brothers of course." Miroku butted in.

"There are two of them working here?" She asked and Sango nodded.

"Don't you recall me telling you how Inuyasha has an older brother?" She asked and Kagome nodded. "They both work together; they both own this building as of the day it was inherited to them." She explained.

"So _now_ you're telling me that there are two of them." She repeated, after all she had heard about her new boss, she now realized that there would be two of them to put up with.

Sango nodded and smiled after watching Kagome's sudden change in expression. "Yeah but don't worry, Sesshoumaru isn't always rude when you meet him. Just don't let his bitter expression get the best of you."

Miroku nodded. "Oh and um, Inuyasha equally treats everyone like shit when he first greets them, so I'm warning you ahead of time that way it won't come as a surprise. Though, he changes once you get to know him a little better."

"Oh great thanks for telling me until _now_, that I'm working for a pair of wealthy and highly educated psychos, good god what a relief." She said sarcastically.

"Precisely sweetheart but don't be intimidated." He laughed out loud at the face Kagome made, but when his amusement passed, and Miroku's expression once again grew serious. "Now all we have to do is pray Inuyasha isn't all pissed off today, or at least not more than frequently. Usually that's the way he is after having to be in the same room as Naraku. And now that his brother is leaving to the states, I can only imagine…" He told them and then, the elevator doors opened granting them excess into a huge lavishing waiting room. "Heads up ladies, cause here we are."

"Great…" Kagome mumbled unenthusiastically, and Miroku stepped back like a gentleman, allowing the two women to enter the waiting area first. As they walked in, Kagome noticed that there was a secretary hurriedly typing something on a desktop and that next to her desk, there was another empty desk which Kagome assumed it would be hers. And aside from the waiting room and the foggy glass doors that were in the right-hand side, there was a long stretched out hallway that led to elsewhere on the left-hand of the floor.

The lady finally noticed them as she looked over at all of them especially Kagome, cheerfully smiling. "Good morning Miss Tayia, Mr. Houshi. And you must be Miss Yoshida." She said and kept on smiling where she sat, fully turning her body to the front of her desk where all three of them stood.

"Hey there Yuka…" He nodded his head and turned to Kagome and Sango. "Well I must get going, I'll catch you later Sango. And it was a pleasure meeting you Miss Yoshida." He waved as he walked out of the waiting room and into a hallway leading to a conference room, or so did Kagome suppose.

"My name is Yuka by the way," the secretary introduced herself. "I'm Mr. Takahashi's Temporary secretary and you will be assisting me in any needed matter, and I will show you the ropes around. Apparently, Miss Yura who's the actual secretary here won't be back for three weeks first due to some sickness problems and now because she took the rest of her vacation days. Anyhow, welcome to Takahashi Productions Inc, please make yourself at home and place you box on the desk next to mine. Now, if you'll excuse me, I got to get back to preparing Mr. Takahashi's documents."

Kagome did just as she was told and placed her box on the empty desk. But the secretary who had been sitting down on her desk, turned her undying attention back to typing something to do with preparing documents in to the desktop in front of her.

In the streets of Tokyo, horns were bleating, people shouting and laughing, the clatter of feet, traffic and excitement, only muffled, somewhat dimmed. The hundred and fifty-leveled glass skyscraper appeared as overpowering among other structures in the city as always. An irritating clicking sound seized to stop, desperately getting in everyone's last aching nerve.

A devilish handsome man in a very expensive suit; groaned low in his throat thinking of better things he wished to waste his impeccable time on right about now. Like maybe giving that one sexy secretary next to him the greatest time of her life in his office closet. Hey, nothing was impossible once you put your mind to it..._What a bunch of bull_.

Inuyasha's bored and distanced eyes enjoyed the exasperating look he kept getting from Mr. Onigumo. For as much childish as it may seam he didn't care what he did at the moment, Inuyasha was not up to deal with Onigumo and the bastard of his son, who he kept constantly glaring at. He continued his clattering sound as his fingers repeatedly drummed onto the large rectangular glass table with a mind of their own.

He suddenly stopped momentarily what he was doing and picked up the glass of water in front of him, gently bringing it to his lips, meanwhile keeping his cool. Then he decided water wasn't enough to control his thirst, so he picked up the glass of expensive wine that sat next to the other now empty glass which he had drank the water from just a second ago. First of course, he picked up the greenish olive that was on a toothpick from his rich yellowish alcoholic drink with two fingers.

Then he stuck it in his mouth and gobbled it up enjoying the simple pleasures of nature. He decided to hell with manners as he threw them out the large glass wall, picking his teeth with the simple toothpick as he did. Kagura, who was Naraku's assistant and had been staring at Sesshoumaru nonstop since the conference started, unexpectedly glanced over at the younger Takahashi brother and glared at him and his not so etiquette behavior.

Inuyasha returned Kagura's glare thinking,_ suck my dick bitch_, keeping his rude thoughts to himself. Deciding to look elsewhere, he drank his glass of wine coolly and ignorantly.

It was a slow Monday and the anger he had since this morning was now completely gone out of his system while being replaced with the pure bliss of undying boredom. Not sure what Sesshoumaru kept rambling on about, his stupid presentation he presumed, Inuyasha wondered where on earth that perverted monk he had befriended was presently at. Miroku was already supposed to be back from wherever it was that Sesshoumaru had set him off to.

"I repeat Mr. Takahashi, what do _you_, think about your brother's suggestion to combine products for a greater possibilities in the future market. We wouldn't mind exchanging sponsors and recommending you to our different allied product companies." Mr. Onigumo asked the youngest Takahashi brother who jumped up on his seat at the sudden request.

"Superb…" Inuyasha offered with uncertainty as he slouched back in his chair. Nevertheless Mr. Onigumo nodded his head in acknowledgement and started suggesting Sesshoumaru other alternatives that would, in the end, benefit both corporations. Inuyasha respected and had even come to tolerate Mr. Onigumo and felt bad that he had such a sorry excuse for a scum of a son, the poor oh so foolishly blind man.

Naraku who was well aware of what was being negotiated between both companies, and was also attentive of the unvarying and steady defiant glares Inuyasha kept throwing at his way, smirked menacingly yet in an eerie ridiculing way. Revealing his pearl white teeth, Naraku kept grinning sinisterly. The dark pools of darkness profoundly held in his eyes was spine-chilling and could make anyone's blood run cold, as those of men locked up in prison with the evilest of intentions. And the only two words that ran through Inuyasha's mind were…_how pathetic_…

At that moment, the Takahashi's personal assistant walked through the door demanding unwanted attention from the eleven bodies that sat in the large rectangular glass conference table, all eyes fixed on him. Miroku smiled nervously, loosening his tie before placing the briefcase he brought with him in front of Sesshoumaru and then taking a seat next to Inuyasha. "She's here…" He managed to whisper as he took his seat.

"What are you talking about?'" Inuyasha whispered back; leaning over to his right to get closer to his perverted friend who was currently blowing kisses to the lady across from him. The lady raised an eyebrow and angrily looked elsewhere annoyingly batting her eyelashes.

Inuyasha growled and stomped on his foot hoping to attract his distracted attention. "Ow, for once in your life try to be less brute Inuyasha." Miroku whispered to his boss before throwing him a disgruntled look.

"Are you talking about the pitiful new receptionist?" Inuyasha asked quietly so that no one heard what he was saying, and Miroku simply nodded.

"With a body like that, anything but pitiful my friend," He whispered back and Inuyasha elbowed him to get to the point. "Ouch…trust me Yash, you do not want to see her just yet…I'm _warning_ you."

"So she's not completely ugly?"

"Oh no my good ol' friend, but you still have to wait until I tell you why…" His words still planting seeds of doubt in Inuyasha's head, not quite sure what he was referring to.

"This meeting is now officially over, I would like to thank you for coming ladies and gentlemen. Another conference will be held to furthermore clarify and to decide whether you agree or disagree to our proposal. Meanwhile, I repeat, I would prefer if all of you think it over before signing the contract or not." Sesshoumaru stood up as so did the rest of the business men and woman present, including Miroku and Inuyasha, pushing their chairs in. "I need you in my office, _now_ Miroku." Sesshoumaru demanded and walked out along with other people that fallowed.

Inuyasha glanced at Naraku one more time with a half-raised eyebrow, "Until we meet again Mr. Takahashi." He said to Inuyasha, his smirk well in place. Inuyasha didn't bother to say anything back but was instead intensely fuming with anger which was rising to his system as the seconds went by.

"Damn right we will, you fucking bastard, but mark my words that next time_ you'll_ be behind bars." He said to himself as he watched him walk away, exiting the door behind his father. As soon as they were officially gone, Miroku looked over at Inuyasha's piercing expression and knew that today was not the day for Inuyasha to have to deal with anyone. And just the fact that this new receptionist appeared undoubtedly similar to his best friend's wife could not be something easy to ignore. If Miroku's calculations were sight, nothing good could come of this remarkable resemblance.

"Just don't fire her Inuyasha, she seams like a very nice person and it wouldn't be fair for her or Sango." He said and walked right out heading for Sesshumaru's office still leaving Inuyasha wondering what the hell he was talking about. Inuyasha also, exited the door to the hallway that lead to his waiting room and then to his office.

As he walked he looked at his golden wristwatch and then looked up again as he came across Yuka, who was still typing his documents just like he had ordered before the damn meeting he was made to go to. "Where is that new receptionist?" He asked gruffly, startling his temporary secretary who had failed to hear his foot steps as he approached, not in such a very well mood.

"I said, where the hell is that new receptionist!" he asked or more so barked again but more like demanded an answer this time.

Yuka frowned and felt sorry for her new co-worker, realizing that Mr. Takahashi's patience was running thin and on the line today. "She's waiting for you in your office with Ms. Taiya." She explained and watched as he was able to mumble a thanks just as he walked passed her, heading for his office.

Once Inuyasha walked in and the doors to his office closed behind him, and he was face to face with the last person he had ever though he would come across again. As the woman who had her back to him turned around when she had heard the door automatically shut, she wasn't sure if she was hallucinating or if this was the same guy from the other night at the club, whom she had willingly shared his bed with.

"Ki-Kikyou…" He managed to say to her, becoming unemotional for a moment or two. But he was wrong again, she wasn't his Kikyou. This was the woman from that one night stand from the other night. His eyes traced every inch of her body and his brain failed in sending signals for his legs to function like they should, for he just stood there paralyzed. He wasn't sure if Buddha was punishing him again or if the gods really hated him.

Kagome's legs were as well glued to the floor and her eyes on the guy that stood before her. He was the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on and the way he stared at her was slowly making her cheeks flush ten shades of red, not really sure why. Yep, she might have been drunk that one night but she could never forget a man who would look that good, it was him alright. The man looked about her age if not a few years older. He on the other hand, also thought about something along those same lines. His eyes gave it all away; those were the same eyes from that very unforgettable night.

"_You!_" They both simultaneously shouted still in utter chock. His guess had been that he would never see her again but was proven wrong because here she was, flesh and bones. He just kept staring at her, he couldn't help it. The woman he had slept with was a replica of his dead wife. She was gorgeous like Kikyou, if not then more so. _Damn, it's her. And something tells me she didn't come back for more, _he mentally told himself drinking in her every one of her characteristic features. _Blue eyes_…he though trying to remember if it was really her.

But the only thing that was repeatedly echoing in Kagome's head was…_I quit_…Before they knew it, the rest of the day went by for the both of them like a simple yet almost blind blur.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CO. I REPEAT...THEY DO NOT BELONG TO ME WHATSOEVER, ONLY TO THE VERY TALENTED MISS RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.


	11. Chapter 11

**IF YOU ARE NOT THE ONE**

**Chapter Ten: **Heaven's Gates Won't Open Up for Me

She watched steadily as droplets of sweat ran their way throughout his heated chest, his silver hair that remained braided back was thick with sticky sweat from the all around humidity as it swung from side to side, his eyes dangerously darkened and were intensely threatening to anyone who dared to look at him in the eye; he wrinkled his nose furiously and got ready to give his opponent the final blow. He would always be the one to teach them all to put their money where their mouth is and empty their pockets till they learned their places and comprehended that there was no other like him.

Inuyasha knocked him out with his last blow as he hit him square on the nose and threw him backwards, like she had suspected him to do so. His opponent's nose was most likely broken, swollen and bloody as so was all the other guys that Inuyasha had ever beaten in the past. It had always been some kind of signature that he always did before he was crowned the winner like he has mostly been for the past two years.

_Prison gates won't open up for me  
>On these hands and knees I'm crawling<br>Oh, I reach for you  
>Well I'm terrified of these four walls<br>These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
>All I need is you<br>Come please I'm calling  
>And oh I scream for you<br>Hurry I'm falling_

He was once again unbeatable, the Rocky Balboa of Japan as so many called him by or Silver as others did too. Either way, no one from these lowlife streets of South Tokyo knew who he was in reality, nor did they wish to care who he was in general or what his profession was outside the boxing ring.

None knew he was richer than most men in Asia, and that he could bathe in humongous piles of cash, silver or even gold. All they simply enjoyed was watching him beat up other people who though they could take him on. Some made bets on him, with faith that he would always win and beat them all by the end of the match. But others just wanted him to be beaten and they never lost hope on one day seeing him lose, they waited to see who would be next to come by and turn out to be better than him therefore taking his majesty off his throne.

_Show me what it's like  
>To be the last one standing<br>And teach me wrong from right  
>And I'll show you what I can be<br>Say it for me  
>Say it to me<br>And I'll leave this life behind me  
>Say it if it's worth saving me<em>

This was his double life, the life outside the paperwork and stress, the other life where he let all the adrenaline in his body vastly flow through his blood vessels nonstop. In the process, letting his anger dominate and unleash the monster that desires for revenge and the thirst to beat anyone that crosses his path.

This was something he did every Friday night before getting drunk out of his mind…Just a simple leisure pursuit. He was so good at it that this could be a well paying job that he wouldn't mind doing if he had not inherited his empire in the first place. But at the same time, he knew that this life did not quite suit him.

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
>With these broken wings I'm falling<br>And all I see is you  
>These city walls ain't got no love for me<br>I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
>And oh I scream for you<br>Come please I'm calling  
>And all I need from you<br>Hurry I'm falling_

Inuyasha looked at the crowd who cheered his name, the bells went off, and he smirked as the referee lifted his right hand in the air. Clearly indicating he had won yet another match. The people around him cheered, for this was a well won victory. He cleared his throat and eventually glanced at Sango who stood by herself in a dark corner, clapping her hands like everyone else.

He walked off the ring victorious to somewhere else in the back and when he came out again, he was fully dressed and held a hand full of money. Enough cash to get drunk till dawn and go home well pleased. It was never necessary to bring money since he would get it here and waste it here in the basement bar underneath the arena era. He had exactly won five hundred bucks tonight in just fighting one match against a guy that put up a fight yet did not stand a chance against him, no one ever did.

_Hurry I'm falling_

Sango looked at her surrounding and noticed that there would be another fight, one that Inuyasha would not take part of so she wondered off to where she knew that he would most likely be sulking at with a possible bear bottle in one hand a blonde or a brunette in his other.

"Ahem." She interrupted as she saw him exactly as she had predicted. Inuyasha and a random tacky brunette in his lap both brought their attention to this new girl that looked as if she did not belong there to begin with.

Sango shook her head in disapproval knowing she had taken drastic measures in coming to a place where only Miroku and Inuyasha would think of coming, to naively drink away the little brain cells that they had left,_ if_ they still had any working properly. "Back off skank, this one is mine." Sango boasted as she watched the brunette give her a stupid glare which Sango gladly returned as she watched her, the brunette walked away to one of the many drunken loser playing at the large rectangular pool table stationed in the middle of the small cramped basement.

Sango sat in a stool next to his. "Damn Sango, I didn't know you felt that way. I don't blame you if you find me irresistible, but then again there isn't anyone that doesn't."

"Inu, you're incredibly delirious and delusional, you know that right? After all, I'm not just anyone and I definitely don't go for thugs like you. Besid—" She wasn't able to finish as he ended up finishing for her.

"Besides what, you like Miroku don't you?" He placed her on the spot and she wanted more than to deny all his words and to make him swallow every one of them right there and then. "Hey, where the hell is that asshole and what brings you here Sango? You never come by these parts of town…" He questioned her and she gladly agreed on changing the subject remembering the real reason why she had come here in the first place.

"He had other things to do, so he called me to come down here and take you home since you probably won't remember who you are by sunrise."

"There's something else you want to tell me isn't there?" He eyed her as he pointed a dizzy finger at her, his eyes starting to blink as if wanting to rest permanently, but he forced them open the best he could.

"Forget it; it's pointless to talk to you when you've already been in the influence of alcohol." She was right; she would not continue wasting her time with someone who it was impossible to reason with in these circumstances. She would later find a way to persuade him into letting her have things her way when his system was alcoholic free that is.

The strong stench that came from her friend worried her, but she knew he was no little kid and instead a fully grown adult, and that there was simply no point in yelling at him about his poor behavior. When she had arrived there, she had first hoped that he would be at least somewhat sober to begin with so that she could speak with him. Although that didn't take place, it didn't mean she wouldn't talk to him some other time.

Sighing profoundly, she grabbed the bear bottle from his hand and placed it down on the counter and grabbed him by his ribs with one hand, and then placing her free arm around his waist. All in all, he put one arm on her shoulder for extra support, and together they stood up. Sango was strong, and his weight wasn't completely crashing her down as she helped him up. He was dizzy, woozy, lightheaded and unable to walk on his own accord. Together they stumbled up the stairs, one by one as they exited the basement bar that had been filled with equally helpless dirtbags, and into the primary floor to exit through the main doors where Sango knew he had parked right outside of.

"Get me your keys." She demanded him while extending her hand at him, still holding him as they stood in front of his car now, waiting for the keys. Inuyasha couldn't keep his eyes open any longer and nearly passed out, so she grabbed onto his waist tighter and tried searching for his keys while holding onto him using one arm securely around him.

"C'mon, where are your keys?" She asked out loud as she struggled searching but couldn't find them in any of his pockets. Inuyasha suddenly blinked his eyes open, but barely recognizing her voice and not quite catching what she had requested. Instead, he gave her a questioning look, his big golden orbs confused as they sparkled in the moonlight as it shone upon them.

Sango stared at him. "I want the keys to the car…" She mouthed out the words slowly for him to understand. He pointed a finger at his slick red and luxurious Ferrari Enzo—his 12-cylinder beauty—clearly indicating that he had foolishly forgotten his keys in the ignition _again_. Sango was now pissed, but remained silent not wanting to take out her anger on him. She had arrived on subway and had hoped to get a ride home with him in his sports car. "I'm too old to be babysitting you Inuyasha…" She muttered, gritting her teeth and then sighing profoundly.

He just ignored her comment, and snorted, realizing they had no ticket home. "Call my driver, he'll come and pick us up…" He suggested and she shook her head in dismay.

"Your house is in the other side of the city, I doubt he'll make it in time before we get robbed or killed in this place. I'll just call a taxi to take us to your place or we'll just have to take the bus. And on our way home, remind me to call a tow truck, to take your car home before someone steals it."

They started off, walking down the sidewalk of the busy streets, with Sango still holding on to him. Not many taxis worked on these parts of town so instead they sat on a bus bench at the bus stop and waited for the next bus to take them to down town Tokyo. "Just call my damn driver damn it." He hated any type of public transportation and sometimes wondered how on earth did Sango managed to travel this way every damn day, instead of hitching a ride home with him or Miroku. Well maybe not Miroku, but at least she had him.

"We don't need to; the bus here stops by every fifteen minutes. It I'll come before you know it." She assured him but knew well that he still wasn't pleased or comfortable with the idea of going home this way. They didn't talk for a while, maybe for the first five minutes of their wait. Inuyasha was again, starting to drowse off here and there. Sango just sat next to him thinking how in earth; he repeatedly ended up in situations like these so often, always lonely since they couldn't be watching over him every minute of their lives…no one could, even if they wanted to. Back then, he wasn't like this, not entirely. At least he had Kikyou watching over him. Although now, he had nothing and therefore, he searched for comfort in all the wrong places, like alcohol, fights, easy fucks, and arguments with everyone who tried to help him out…sometimes it seamed like there was no way he would ever get out of this gutter alone.

Tonight seamed somewhat quieter than usual, there were still cars that went by, others that honked at each other. There were also flashy signs of hotels, eating or other marketing establishments, and the many traffic lights kept blinking off and on. Plus, there were a few people that still walked by talking in the middle of the night, just admiring the city like any other would. "Hey Sango…" Inuyasha whispered, breaking the silence between the two.

Her right eyebrows rose as she glanced at him questioningly, "Yeah?"

"Do you ever feel like no matter what you do you'll never be pleased again, or regain what you once had no matter how hard you work to get it?...Do you think my life is pathetic for feeling such a fucking emptiness inside?" She was a little taken back by his many questions. This was Inuyasha, _the Inuyasha_ that she didn't quite see a side off too often. The scared helpless little kid Inuyasha that was daily bottled inside of him and that never wanted to come out but instead preferred to hide in the cold darkness all by himself; waiting until someone would come to guide him into the light.

She gave him a big smile, and at long last shook her head no. "Your life isn't pathetic Yash, you're just lost right now and we understand that, we really do...Listen, you have a right to feel the way you do, and to feel that unfulfilling emptiness that you say you have inside. Just because once in a while you tend to show weakness, it doesn't mean that you're vulnerable or pathetic in any way. Although what's really pathetic is the way you torture yourself constantly, not letting us help you in any possible way or at least taking our many advises. I mean, even though what has unfortunately happened may already have happened, it doesn't mean you won't find a way to be who you once were. Maybe it's best if you let us help you, if you let people come closer to you and show you that there is still hope to live. Give yourself a chance and meet new people, it's time for you to let go, time for you to move on once and for all…" She finished her little political speech, taking a long deep breath.

"Amen to that…"

* * *

><p>She tried tossing and turning, she was now flipping over on her back and on her side. But no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't go back to sleep. She was partly afraid to, since she had been having the same nightmare over and over since that very same night from the club. She wasn't sure why, but every night she would wake up in the middle of the night damped in cold sweat. It scared the living daylights out of her, making her skin crawl nervously and anxiously awaiting the morning.<p>

However, she was still allowing herself to think it wasn't anything serious to worry about, hoping to go back to sleep and awake in the morning without having to cream frightened while covered in sweat. And every night she wound up having the same exact dream without really having entered the climax of it just yet, and the fallowing night it could advance, getting more and more until the rising point. And each time, she would later silently cry herself to sleep after having to take a pill to be able to shut her eyes until dawn and knock her out. She had long ago stopped the pill nonsense, way back since Kyoto, but was now getting more and more addicted to it; she just wasn't able to stop. She just could not go to sleep without it.

She already had taken ten pills now for every day that had gone by since that night from the club; making that the total of a little bottle that she had gotten at a near by drugstore. She sat up on her bed and reached over for her purse that was on her nearest nightstand next to her bed. She didn't even have to turn on one of the lamps that were also on both either nightstands, since the moon was so luminous that it gave away light which entered through her open window. She impatiently searched for a new tiny white bottle with no prescription and that had tiny letters in Japanese, which read caution for dizziness and drowsiness for numerous hours.

She tapped the lid open and shook the bottle hoping that a tiny pink pill would fall on the palm of her hand ending her nocturnal problems. But the more she shook it the more desperate she got, _the bottle was empty_. There were no pills left and this was definitely not her new bottle, coming to realize that she had meticulously misplaced it, in other words lost it.

Worried and frantic, she began to panic. She had to get her nights sleep; she just couldn't go back to work tomorrow feeling like shit. Work…She sighed and laid back on the bed, this time her face to the ceiling.

It turned out she worked for _the_ Takahashi Inuyasha.

Probably the richest guy she would ever know. At first it was hard to grasph, but the reality came rushing in as soon as he started demanded he do every single thing he asked otherwise she would be fired.

Truth was, working at the famous Takahashi Incorporations was not as easy as she had first though it out to be. If only it wasn't for Sango, Kagome would have quit days ago, perhaps since the first minute she saw those sun-kissed eyes of his. Mr. Takahashi, aka her boss. Who was nonetheless than the same guy that had those fantastic skills in bed and outside of the office. The same guy that Sango had first begged her to meet since she had first arrived, it was funny how verbal irony had its ways. His name now and then occasionally even popped up in her mind when she would least expects it to. But she would force it away, pushing it to the back of her thoughts.

Her boss wasn't exactly a horrible and strict monster like she had first imagined he would be like. Hell no, he was _worse_…the worst man to work for, more like a daytime-walking living nightmare but except he breathed and talked or at least creamed like everyone else. The pathetic guy yelled to her face daily, screamed if she messed up and wouldn't take no for an answer. If Mr. Takahashi wanted something, it had better be there sitting on his desk before he'd go nuts waiting for it. Like her job now every morning, was to bring the man his cup of cappuccino, which without it, he dared not lived. Because if it wasn't brought to him, he would shake the whole building if possible, well at least lately he had been behaving like an annoying and irritating bastard.

Which lead her to believe it had nothing to do with the cappuccino not finding its way to his office on time to begin with. And she was most definitely not sure what crawled up his ass every night making him act like a dickhead to everyone he addressed to, but it sure made her wonder why on earth he was so bitter.

Like every morning when she mimicked Yuka, and said while putting on her best cheerful and totally fake hypocrite smile she could put on, before saying "good morning Mr. Takahashi, what can I get you? Or is there anything that you would like to be brought down to your office?" Good god how she hated starting her day like that every goddamn morning, being all polite and shit for no reason at all. And for what exactly, for him to walk on by, in return muttering something along the lines of, "Stupid receptionist, shit for brains secretary."

She completely hated the fact that she couldn't even say something nice without him insulting her back. So maybe their first impression on each other's wasn't the best one, or maybe not even the one after that, but he sure didn't try on giving an effort to properly greet each other again or whenever they had chance to.

FLASHBACK

"_You!_" They both simultaneously looked utterly _chocked_. His guess had been that he would never see her again but was proven wrong because here she was, flesh and bones. He just kept staring at her, he couldn't help it. The woman he had slept with was a replica of his dead wife. She was gorgeous like Kikyou, if not then more so. _Damn, it's her. And something tells me she didn't come back for more, _he mentally told himself drinking in her every one of her characteristic features. _Blue eyes_…he though trying to remember if it was really her.

Kagome was breathless and embarrassed, realizing he was more attractive than ever. The only thing that was repeatedly echoing in her head was…_No, not him! This can't be happening...I quit, I quit_...

"Wait a minute, you two_ know_ each other?" Asked Sango who would constantly stared from one to the other.

"Yea—I mean no…" Kagome wasn't sure if it was the right time to tell Sango that she had slept with her best friend or if he would for her. Inuyasha just glared and so Kagome glared back. _How dare he look at me like that! _Kagome's mind was racing.

"Okay…I'm clueless; do you two know each other or am I missing something here?..." Sango sure as hell did not like the way both started and yet glowered at each other. Inuyasha was surprised when he had heard her response to Sango's question.

_Why the fuck does she look like Kikyou? __What kind of joke is this?_

Kagome had no doubts, this was him. The same guy that gave her the greatest night-stand of her life yet now felt so belittled by his impulsive looks, his eyes hardening to the core. Inuyasha didn't know what to think anymore, just by looking at her, she was just like Kikyou yet simultaneously nothing like her. "Well?" Sango pressured them, their eyes still fixed on each other's eyes not able to look away willingly.

Inuyasha only stared, stunned to say the least. "No." He never thought he would come across her again.

"Never seen him in my life." Kagome lied and blushed as the blood reached her pale cheeks. Just the thought him gave her goosebumps.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Kagome shook the memory away deciding that there was no point in remembering something so pointless and stupid. She sat up once again, this time she got up from the edge of the bed and slipped on her slippers and grabbed her robe as she walked out from her room into the one across the hall. As she walked in and tied her robe, she observed her surroundings. Yep, it was definitely Sango's bedroom.

Everything there screamed her name and though it was smaller, she quickly understood why she had preferred it over Kagome's. The room just had a pleasant vive about it; everything neatly placed where it went and how it did. Instantly, she recalled why she had invaded it in the first place and vastly searched for what she needed desperately. Not really wanting to raid what was not hers, Kagome tried to be discreet and looked more than touched for the only remedy that could knock her out. She opened a drawer on her large wooden dresser, but although she tried her best to think of where the pills she needed could be, she just could not find them.

She gave up and sighed while walking right out and into the bathroom, down the hall from both bedrooms, searching for a spear bottle of pills. It was obvious that the pills would be there, but thinking that Sango was somewhat like her, she had gone into her room first to see if she would have hers in there like Kagome did in her bedroom. Once she walked into the purple floral designed bathroom, she looked at the mirror cabinet and opened it. So there they were, the small container sat here among other prescription pills and she took hold of it knowing it would all be over soon. Morning would not cease to come any longer, it would be there knocking on her window first thing after sunrise, and she would make sure to be there to welcome a new day.

Picking one out after closing the little bottle and deciding to take it back to her room, she swallowed it, her hand a tad bit shaky. Once she was done, she once again walked back in her room, kicking off her slippers and walking right over to her bed without bothering to take off her robe as she did. When she finally lay down, she held on to the pill bottle pretty hard in her right hand, forming a fist and forcing her knuckles to turn white as she squeezed. "I hate you…and I know I'm everything but crazy, it's just that-that…" She mumbled knowing it was partly okay to talk to herself since Sango wasn't home yet.

"I hate you…"She whispered again, her eyes all of a sudden all watery, "It's _your_ fault I am what I am, why did you have to betray me…_I hate you yet I love you so much_…" She finished muttering, a single tear escaped from her eyes, strolling its way down her colorless cheeks leaving behind a moist salty trail, like one of a rain droplet on the windowpane on a stormy day. She urged to lick her dry lips but the drowsiness was now too overwhelming. Her eyes slowly fluttered closed, the fist that held the tiny bottle opened as it slowly realized it, finger by finger unstitching one by one, the tiny container was finally released from her hand as her fingers slowly opened and it fell to the floor bouncing and rolling as it settled. Darkness took over all her senses entirely…too late to undo what was now done.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CO. I REPEAT...THEY DO NOT BELONG TO ME WHATSOEVER, ONLY TO THE VERY TALENTED MISS RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.

P.S HAPPY NEW YEARS!


	12. Chapter 12

**IF YOU ARE NOT THE ONE**

**Chapter Eleven: **Can't Leave You Alone

_Irresistible  
>Nothing like I've ever known<br>Girl you're so incredible  
>Nothing like I've ever seen<br>I give you what you want  
>You give me what I need<br>Girl it's funny _

_Girl its unbelievable  
>Never thought I'd be this way<br>whenever we're apart, don't know where to start  
>Trying to catch feelings<br>Doing things I never do  
>Saying things I never say <em>

_Hard to stay away from you  
>I just want to play with you<br>Baby all I know is I can't leave you alone  
>Can't leave you alone <em>

_-Brian McKnight's Can't leave you alone- _

Finally, it was her favorite time of the day, to be able to go home and soak in the comfort of her bubble bathtub. Today's hours went by slower than usual, she had met with a couple of new clients and she had explained to them what a great company she worked for, and all the _benefits_ of allying their products with it. And like always, they would ask more questions and they would request to have their products shipped to China or The United States by the nearest Japanese port closest to them. Kagome was currently at the process of finishing up typing a couple thank you letters for her new clients and all she needed now was to finish the last two sentences, so she could bring it to Mr. Takahashi's desk and have him sign all of them before sending them off first thing in the morning. On her desk there were a couple of names and phone numbers written on an opened agenda, numbers and visits that she needed to type down on her boss's busy schedule.

Kagome smiled as she finished typing the letters, writing down the last sentence. She was exhausted, but thanked Kami that she was about to be on her way home in a matter of minutes. Her stomach growled and she frowned since she had not eaten lunch due to some meeting she was forced in going to. And when it had been over, her appetite had magically disappeared but here it was back again making her wait more difficult than it already was.

She clicked _print _on the screen of her desktop and before she knew it, her letters were all done with. She picked them all up placing them in a neat organized pile along with other papers she need to give her boss before heading home. Meanwhile she stood up realizing that Yuka had long ago _gone_ home. The waiting room was absolutely empty and she felt all alone knowing she was one of the few people that still remained in the building while others had extra hours to accomplish from their overtime work.

She walked to her boss's office and the foggy-like glass doors opened, allowing her access to the wide and large vintage office with a unique magnificent view of the city at night. The wall behind him was completely glass. This was probably the only reason why she liked coming into this office in the first place, so she could admire the excellent view and gaze like an idiot. She noticed that sitting on the comfortable leather computer chair and typing something in his laptop that was on his mahogany wooden desk, was none other than Mr. Takahashi whom she still did not addressed by his first name. It wasn't that she didn't want to, as a matter of fact she lazily though his last name was too long to pronounce, but since he had never asked and still called her by _Ms. Yoshida _she never dared to call the guy _Inuyasha_.

She just stood there and noticed he struggled trying to solve a conflict and so he drummed his finders on the wooden desk making that exasperatingly irritating clicking rhythm he usually did when tensed. His expression remained as gravely serious and focused as it always was whenever she saw him. Never, not even once had she seen the guy smile freely like Miroku normally did; every morning as he stopped by her desk before going to pay a visit to the boss.

And there he was stressing over whatever it was he worried so much about; today like any other day he wore his silk silver tie loosely around his neck, his black men's designers business suit made him appear as professional as ever but he had taken off the jacket leaving on just his white inside dress shirt which was unbuttoned a little, and his long silver locks were tied back out of the way in some sort of ponytail to not get in the way of his work. Kagome had to admit that for a well-off guy, he had undeniable and impeccable taste in clothing. And for the first time, she noticed he had a tiny diamond earring on one ear, a diamond golden wristwatch that spackled as ever, and she definitely did not recall seeing a tattoo on his right-hand wrist. It was a small worded written tattoo, but she could not make out what it said from where she stood. She also wondered where else on his body did he have a tattoo but quickly pushed the idea away from her head, refusing to let her mind get the best of her.

Inuyasha growled and then sighed frustrated before catching sight of the beauty that stood in front of his doors, long legs appearing into view first till he looked at her all the way up, her eyes staring at him with weary light blue orbs. He hated having such a sex toy as a receptionist, unable to use. He was well aware of her physical appearance and it bugged him not being able to take advantage of having her, like maybe a friend with benefits. "Are you going to stare at me all night or do you wish to tell me something important wench." Kagome frowned and nodded still wondering what it was that he struggled with.

"Here are the letters you requested, all I need now is for you to write down your signature." She informed him, too tired to argue with him, but instead letting all his unfriendly comments slid by.

Inuyasha looked from the laptop to Kagome back and forth, wondering how he had gotten stuck with her in the first place. He wasn't complaining about her work or job experience, as a matter of fact, she was good with his customers and knew how to treat them well. Some of them he already knew and had just recently met her, had the nerve to ask him if they could have her phone number or she was currently single, how the hell was he to know if she was single or not. Well maybe he did know something regarding the matter, after all Sango just had to mention something on one occasion or another about how she was datable, and not that it was something he cared the sliest bit about.

After all, since the first couple days she had made her appearance, he had only had two sentence-long conversations with her and nothing else, he didn't know shit about her. Well maybe except the fact that she was one sexy erotic vixen in bed, _nothing especial_, he though to himself.

Apart from all that however, there _was _something about her that really, _really_ annoyed him…every damn time he saw her, he saw Kikyou. Therefore, he always choose to ignore her no matter how little attracted to her he already was. "Is there something else you would like to tell me by any chance Miss Yoshida?" He asked trying his best to get rid of her.

She just stood there and nodded. "Is there anything you could require my assistance for before I'm off for the rest of the evening? You sure do look like you could use some help sir,_ honestly_."

"Well if I tell you what's fucking bugging me so much, will you leave me alone wench?"

"It could be a strong likely possibility Mr. Takahashi."

"What do you know about Korean products?

"Sir I know that they are extremely rare in the market nowadays."

"Good enough…"

"Why do you ask sir?"

"Because I was getting paid minimum wage to send these rare products to the states, to then have my ship sink in the middle of the Pacific Ocean before reaching American ports, that's why."

"Well sir, my guess is that there was something wrong with these products and that someone was trying to stop these products from getting to their waiting destination."

"I know that already wench. I personally went to the harbor to check these products myself and found that the Korean company I'm shipping their products off for, was ripping me off. So there I go, telling the owner of the damn company that they would be sued for false advertisement."

"And did you sue the company sir?"

"No, I couldn't."

"And why is that sir?"

"Because this company had already sent their real products to the states on another one of my ships, sometime before the other ship that sank."

"Then that clearly indicates that someone had planned to use your ships to have them deliver impersonating products that were less worthy of the real ones, under the real Korean company's name that is."

"Tell me something I don't know wench…" Inuyasha would never forget the scene that followed. "Here is everyone in the warehouse dressed in suits and ties on their knees sawing the Bentwood Rockers, from the real Korean Company. The same company which was to use another one of our ships to America this fallowing month, just like they had done before the impersonating products had managed to sink. I just sat and watched the show. After seeing only six plies of wood, the suppliers agreed to give us credit of one American dollar per rocker. We had ordered one million pieces, and the very next day they wired 1,000,000 dollars to our bank and they sent a fax promising never to allow such a thing to happen again."

"Well what's wrong with six plies of the best wood in Asia sir?"

"Instead of sixteen plies of wood, there were only six plies, does that not tell you something? Well it sure as hell did to me; therefore I went down to my office, called the warehouse people to contact four different Korean stores in Japan to bring me a sample of the Bentwood Rocker from what the Korean Company had in stock and a _saw_. But then I also requested for a Bentwood Rocker that was already on a container in one of the warehouses by the port, one of the Bentwood Rockers that were to be sent next month and that were already in containers. A very strange request, but anyway, they brought me the samples and a saw and began sawing."

"So the real Korean company took the blame for the false products that had already been sent and sunk, for the same products that were about to be sent again in a month, paying you in American dollars. When before they had sent the real rare products on one occasion, thinking that they had accidentally mistakenly done it again twice but that this time, the products were half as good."

"Exactly…I don't know who did it, nor do I know why they would send half as good products than the real ones, impersonating that real company. It just couldn't be an honest mistake if it happened twice from the real company. Since the products in the ship that sank had the same problem as the ones in the ware house that were about to be sent. And I'm sure it also involved other kinds of merchandise, like priceless vases and other products along those lines. It's a shame we didn't pay much attention to the matter from the beginning."

"Drugs."

"Come again?"

"I said drugs sir. Someone was trying to export hidden illegal merchandise in those products."

"So you're trying to tell me that someone out there is manipulating me by trying to export illegal products to the United States?"

"It could be a highly possible risk, but yes. I do mean illegal drugs or something else that's illegal."

"There's only one problem with that wench."

"Which is sir?"

"Like I said before, Miroku and I had checked these products and they did not contain any illegal merchandise on them. Every one of my containers was professionally checked before being placed on the boat, like they usually are, after we had sawed that one Bentwood Rocker that only had six plies. We started checking and comparing every imported item submitted to us prior to ordering it. We checked everything: measurements, weight, material, fabric, and design etc…everything to the smallest detail, you name it. And we started to fine our suppliers. Since we did substantial business with them, they did not want to lose our business deal."

"Maybe that's why it sank in the first place sir."

"_Oh yeah,_ then explain to me why they would pay under 50, 000, 000 dollars to ship illegal drugs to the states and remain anonymously unknown after impersonating a company of well significance?"

"Perhaps who ever impersonated the real Korean Company did it on purpose sir. To make you look bad in front of the media."

"But no one can do such a thing; there isn't anyone who can impersonate another company since we investigate them before we negotiate with them in the first place, though it's hard to believe that the real Korean company was the one that did it intentionally twice."

"Well no, unless it's someone who works for _you _sir…someone who knows access to the archives and exporting and importing files, someone who has been working here for a long time and wants to see you in the ruins by impersonating that company."

"What?" He burst abruptly standing up furious, knocking down his coffee allover his white dress shirt staining it in the process. "Holy fucking shit!" He cussed frustrated and angrier than ever, the hot coffee burning as it penetrated through his shirt. Kagome had shrieked when she heard him cuss making her jump after witnessing him drop the coffee on his now stained shirt. She hurried over to where he stood in front of and helped him by bending down on one knee to pick up the plastic starbucks coffee container that had dropped half the coffee it once contained. On his desk there were puddles of coffee that dripped down from the edge of the desk, into the floor dripping down to the red carpeting. He sighed, his usual pissed off face replaced his stressed out one, and just watched as Kagome grabbed half the tissues in the tissue box on his desk to clean up the mess on the wooden desk keeping the substance from dripping into the floor any longer.

"I'll just go to your bathroom and get a towel for your shirt or something." She told him and he nodded quietly but still remained as pissed off as ever. As soon as she walked into the bathroom, she noticed a white towel with the letter 'T' on it and grabbed it, socking it with water to clean his desk a little better. Before walking out, she grabbed another towel that was on a shelf just incase he needed it. When she was ready to go back into the office, she turned around and bumped into a well-toned chest. At the moment Kagome could not possible be more embarrassed; she gradually backed away just a little, their faces inches apart. _Miroku was right, from up close she isn't identical to my wife, but she does have some characteristics that are very similar to Kikyou's._ He thought as he stared at her again. He eventually realized she was blushing due to him staring at her, he at the moment felt stupid for looking at her the way he did.

Kagome was flushing more than ever as the more his eyes stared down at her, his emotions hard to read. And for some dumb reason, the bathroom seemed to get smaller and smaller by each passing second. Kagome had felt as her face had suddenly starting to heating up just for staring at a bare muscular and well-toned chest, something she had seen before but still felt awkward having him just standing there like that exposing his torso in front of her.

She noticed that he was holding his damp and stained shirt on his right hand; he was currently half naked while just wearing the black pants that were once part of a complete set of fancy clothing. She also noticed that he had an arm tattooed like a sort of thorn looking tattoo that circled around his muscular arm, he wasn't exaggeratingly too muscular but looked very handsome the way he was indicating that he must work out often, which most definitely suited him.

"I have an extra suit in here somewhere, although I've never thought I would find an excuse to use it. You can go home now; I called to have the janitor clean up the mess up." He informed her and she nodded walking straight to the bathroom door but was unexpectedly stopped a foot away from it. Inuyasha had grabbed on to her arm and spun her around on her heals to stare up into his eyes skeptically. As he inhaled deeply the smell of her intoxicating scent, his mind was meek but remained as conscious as ever, for a moment or two he reminisced her soothing fragrance that brought back memories he quickly pushed away.

"I guess we were never introduced properly huh?" His husky voice was deep and harmless as he spoke almost too calmly. Kagome smiled brightly and shook her head no as she looked at his honey colored eyes. His eyes didn't hold any more anger, but instead they appeared almost inoffensive and less self-observant. She could nearly feel his breath as he spoke to her. Indeed, they hadn't been properly introduced. The closer he got to her, the more it affected her and he smirked slightly, knowing he could use that as an advantage; and watched as she backed away a little not comfortable with their closeness. Her heart rapidly thumping hard on her chest uncontrollably fast as the seconds flew by and it seamed to her as if the little bathroom was getting hot and harder to breathe in.

"Nice to meet you…Yoshida Sakura, right?" He asked as he reached over to shake her hand. Perhaps this new receptionist wasn't too bad of an idea to have around, the though of having her around the building was sort of delighting to him; like an entertainment, an amusement or a distraction he would take full advantage of.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too Takahashi Inuyasha," after placing her small famine hand in his manly one, she shook it, reluctantly letting go of it. "Maybe I should go and leave you to change." she said getting ready to march out so that he could change into his spare clothing, the embarrassment and the uneasy situation they had encountered in the bathroom was too much for her in one day.

"Maybe you should."

"Well then, good night Mr. Takahashi."

"Good night Miss Yoshida."

"Oh umm…Miss Yoshida?"

"Yes Mr. Takahashi?"

"Call me Inuyasha, though I prefer sex god, you pick." He joked sarcastically and Kagome laughed out loud, discovering that the guy could grow sarcasm over night. And then she mumbled something that was heard as, _fat chance or dream on it._ Which Inuyasha heard perfectly and thought nothing of it for now.

"Inuyasha is fine, but only if you call me Sakura," she stated and walked out after unpredictably having witnessed a smile creep up on to his handsome face for the first time that week.

Since she had first arrive to work at Takahashi Productions Inc…she had never seen the same grumpy guy who was accustomed of walking into his office and never coming out all day, _smile_ sincerely like he had done just a minute ago, lightening up her day. Kagome had returned the smiled as she closed the door to his bathroom so he could change, thinking that maybe it wouldn't be a bad thing to work there after all, as long as she saw him smiled more often.

If perhaps he wasn't ill-tempered all the time, maybe no one else would be. Kagome's smile widened as it hit her in the face, today she had successfully had a decent conversation with her boss without having to bite each other's head off. And perhaps she would have a tiny bit of hope of going to work, and something else to look forward to day after day.

He entered a huge well-managed apartment building. Inuyasha looked at his wristwatch, it was approximately nine o'clock at night and he was dead tired and exhausted. Today's events circled in his head, not sure if to believe that someone out there was planning to break him apart, to destroy him and all his father ever worked for. Surely he knew that it was against all odds to think it could not happen, since it was a possibility well won over the years. He knew clearly that not everyone on the face of this earth loved him but that many were out to get him. _Naraku_…he thought, was the only person capable of going through all that trouble to see him fall apart. Bottom line was that the bastard still wasn't pleased with how miserable he had made him over the years but he still continued making his existence a living nightmare, a hellhole to say the least.

He walked to the large vacant elevator on his way to his apartment, pressing a button that indicated to his floor. All he wanted was to feel the undying comfort of his satin bed sheets and to take off the monkey suit he currently wore. He hated wearing suits, and it made him appear something that he undoubtedly wasn't. Come to think of it, it made him materialize somewhat like Sesshoumaru; more of a reason to hate having to dress up like him, let alone look like the bastard as if it wasn't enough torture already. He sighed warily hating the fact that again he would repeat his day tomorrow. It was official now, he had no real life.

Once the elevator had come to a sudden halt, Inuyasha walked out on his way to his apartment. When he was finally standing in front of his door, he knocked and a teenage girl about seventeen years old answered the door and smiled as she saw Inuyasha with a fist in the air just standing there ready to bang on the door yet again.

Inuyasha placed his briefcase down on the ground where he stood at the door, reaching over in his pocket. "Hey Suki, how was he?" The teenage girl smiled and walked over to the couch picking up her backpack, careful not to step on the little kid on the floor that was concentrated on the huge plasma screen television while holding an x-box 3 controller in his little hands. Suki was the high school student that lived a floor underneath Inuyasha's, who occasionally babysat for him when he wasn't able to do it himself.

"An angel like always Mr. Takahashi," responded Suki who was a head or two shorter than Inuyasha, and walked over to him taking the four fifty-hundred bills that he had taken out of his wallet before putting it back in his pocket. It was all the money he was accustomed in giving her for babysitting approximately five hours before he would arrive home.

"Thanks again, Suki."

"No problem Mr. T, you know I love taking care of him every now and then." She commented bowing her head, and then walking straight out the door as he closed it behind her.

"It's just you and me now squirt." Inuyasha mumbled halfheartedly, then picked up his briefcase walking past the red lavishing living room and into a large spaced out marble-floor kitchen. He threw his wallet, large set of keys; from the car key to the apartment keys and so on, into a bowl in the kitchen also marble made counter. After walking around loosening his tie and disappearing into a hall, he came back after a while dressed in boxers and a plain t-shirt.

"Oh hey Inuyasha! Wanna play a quick round of boxing before dinner."

Inuyasha walked over to his black fine leather sofa and collapsed down looking at his little friend with molten gold weary eyes. "I'm really tired tonight Shippo."

The little kid insisted and handed him a spare controller. "Oh c'mon Inuyasha just one round. I can beat you this time, I know it!"

Sighing with a smile, he nodded his head overpowered by the hyper little kid with chaotic red head. "Okay…sure thing kid, but remember, just one round." He grabbed the controller with one hand; he had to admit he was always a sucker for redheads, in the end the little kid always got to him. Shippo was always his weak spot, no mater how hard it was for him to admit it and how long it had actually taken him to accept it.

Ten minutes later, "You suck Inuyasha."

"What? Are you mad because I didn't let you win this time?"

"Nope," Shippo quickly denied. "I beat you the other two times fair and square."

"Then learn to take it like a man kid."

"I _am _a man." Shippo objected defensively, sticking his chest out.

"Sure whatever you say _little _man." Inuyasha scoffed with a laugh.

"Hey," the little seven-year-old narrowed his light greenish eyes and slowly crossed his arms over his chest still holding the controller with one hand. Shippo was very short for his age and it was the reason why other kids made fun of him in school. "So when are you going to teach me to fight?" He questioned his older sibling and looked into his golden eyes while pouting his lips.

"Maybe this summer Ship," Inuyasha grabbed him into a headlock position and messed with his red hair playfully. Shippo nodded his little trapped head the best he could and poked Inuyasha in the chest so that he could let go of him and he could continue playing his video games, and that he did. Thanks to Shippo, or _the miracle worker_ as Inuyasha called him by, he was no longer that tired.

Shippo had been his responsibility for the last three years and the next fallowing month. If there was one person that could make Inuyasha smile, it was definitely Shippo; the little cousin he was in charge of until child services would make him choose if he were to keep the kid or hand him over to a foster home. Something Inuyasha still wasn't sure about, he liked and enjoyed having the kid around, but no matter how little he had spent time with him for the last couple years, Inuyasha still wasn't over the idea about being a temporary dad let alone permanently. It was hard for him, no matter how much he already liked the kid and enjoyed having him around. In a way, Shippo reminded him of a younger version of himself and for this he had gotten more attached to him over the years.

Ever since his uncle died, a couple years before his own dad passed away; Inuyasha had been named the caretaker of the little kid by his uncle, as it was written in his will, and at least until child services would make him choose. Never really understanding why his uncle had given Shippo to him and not Sesshoumaru. But he had guessed it had something to do with Sesshoumaru being a complete jackass to most little kids, and did not look like the kind to ever father kids even though he had a wife, money and all.

Perhaps just because he was an asshole above all else end of story. It wasn't that Inuyasha hated the man but instead felt in dept with him for having practically taken them in after his wife had died. Other than that, he wasn't sure if there had actually been a time when Sesshoumaru wasn't a dickhead to him, specially when they were kids, being the oldest of course, he had always put Inuyasha in his place beating the crap out of him whenever he had the chance and their dad wasn't around to do anything about it. At least he wasn't ashamed of admitting he had gotten his beating out of his system when he was a rebellious and uncontrollable kid like any other.

With Shippo, things were different in a lot of ways; Inuyasha had not once touched a hair on the kids head, not once. But the thing was, he never really needed to and it just wasn't necessary, the kid was well behaved overall and this at times surprised him. Sure he was nonetheless over-hyped about most things and had a problem with making friends, but other than that he was good and he had his few times whenever he was disobedient. Although he was calm and controllable, the kid still somehow and at times reminded him of himself back in the day. Just few aspects but things that were still present and not so difficult to detect, maybe he just found such a resemblance because he was good observer of people and their behaviors.

Shippo, had been adopted by his uncle when the kid was barely a toddler since the old man was not capable of having any kids of his own; Shippo had always been in their family and everyone loved him, including his late father and sometimes Sesshoumaru who had taken a while before he had come to accept him as part of their family. The kid and Inuyasha got along fine, occasionally fighting and disagreeing, nothing out of the ordinary. To him, the little kid was also sort of like the brother or son he was never capable of having.

When Shippo first had been placed under Inuyasha's care, he had been married to Kikyou for a year and a half. Together they had lived as a family with no real kids of their own and until the tragedy that had taken his wife away from him that is. And not only had it affected Inuyasha, but Shippo as well for he had become quiet attached to Kikyou before she passed away. Thought Kikyou was never like a mom to him as Inuyasha would have liked her to be, at least she was Shippo's only friend. Maybe his wife just wasn't the mother type.

Perhaps that was why Inuyasha had come to care for the kid greatly over the past two years that they had lived together without her, he was sort of like a cornerstone for him and a shoulder to lean on. Also being that a contributing reason why they had decided to move out of Inuyasha's mansion and into his college apartment. But they always chose an appropriate time to return to the mansion in the summer, when Shippo would come out of school for summer vacation.

Shippo whinnied disappointedly as he lost another match of confu fighting, distracting Inuyasha from his numerous thoughts. He blinked and watched the TV attentively realizing he had forgotten to pick him up again and had yet to excuse himself. "Sorry I didn't pick you up after school today kid. I was stuck with work and you know how busy I get, so I had no other choice but to get my driver to do it for me." He lied; he knew perfectly well that he had forgotten yet again.

Shippo nodded and kept his undying attention on the TV, while still holding the controller. "It's alright Inuyasha. You always pick me up when you can."

"So what do you want for dinner today?" Inuyasha suggested as he stood up and walked over to the kitchen.

"I don't know…what do you want?" Inquired the little redheaded kid, he turned off the TV with the remote and turned off his x-box three, dropping down the controller and running after Inuyasha, his stomach growling at the thought of food.

Inuyasha checked in the fridge, and opened the many dark wooden cabinets and pantries searching for something eatable and not rotten. "Well Ship, it looks like it's either left over pizza from last night or the old time favorite ramen."

Having lived with Inuyasha for quite some time, the kid knew what he wanted and what he had come to like the most. "Ramen, ramen!" he chanted and Inuyasha grinned.

"Then ramen it is. I must say you got great taste in food buddy." He told him and Shippo casually leaned across one of the seats from the four-people table, feet propped up and elbows on the table.

"I learned it from _you_ duh!" Inuyasha laughed and took out his favorite kind of instant noodles from the microwave, a pair of chop sticks and walked back to the living room.

"C'mon, let's eat on the sofa and watch wrestling on pay-per-view." He picked up the remote control and turned on his large flat screen as it flickered on.

"Count me in…umm hey Inuyasha?"

"Yeah kid?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go for it kid…"

"Where do babies come from?"

There was a momentary pause.

"_Awww_ _shit_…not now Shippo! Can't you see I'm about to eat?"

"But I want to know!"

"Ask Miroku next time you see him, he'll tell you."

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CO. I REPEAT...THEY DO NOT BELONG TO ME WHATSOEVER, ONLY TO THE VERY TALENTED MISS RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.


End file.
